American Superhero
by ijustwokeup
Summary: Gohan and Videl are paired up for an entire semester for a project in English class. Videl's grade depends on this; however Gohan's mind is at unease, knowing she is just one step closer to discovering his secret identity. Mature. Lemon. R&R. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 1**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content.

* * *

><p>Videl nervously looked left and right, making sure no one was looking. She flipped the piece of paper over that lay on her desk and slowly shifted her eyes, focusing on the several red marks painted all over the sheet.<p>

God damnit. C+.

Videl let out a long, drawn sigh. She plopped her forehead onto her desk. Turning her head to rest against her cheek, she furrowed her eyebrows.

_'There's no chance I'm going to be able to pass this stupid class at this rate.'_

Videl let out a small grumble as she crumpled her exam into a little ball. She refocused her eyes from the wadded up exam over to the young man sitting two seats down from her.

Gohan had just transferred to her school not long ago. Unlike most of the girls in their class, Videl did not solely focus on his good looks and naïve charm. She had her suspicions. For some reason, something was off about him.

It may have been because he claims to commute hundreds of miles from the Eastern Zone mountains to school every morning. It may have been because he never talked about his personal life. It may have been because he showed up but 10 days after the Golden Warrior appeared. Or even more suspiciously, he showed up the day the Great Saiyaman made his debut.

Videl peered closer at the exam in Gohan's hands, focusing on the grade marked at the top of his paper. Unsurprisingly, Gohan had scored a 100.

_'God, how does that kid do it? Perfect score every time!'_ She thought.

"Hey, Gohan, what did you get on your English test?" Erasa poked at the half-Saiyan.

Gohan let out a sheepish laugh and rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Heh, I got a 100. What about you?"

"Wow, Gohan! You're so smart." Erasa giggled. "I totally flunked. A 34! I should've just copied your test during the exam!"

_'At least I don't have the worst grade out of everyone here…'_ Videl managed to reassure herself.

Gohan looked over at her. "What did you get, Videl?"

Videl raised her head off the desk and scowled.

"None of your damn business, Gohan!" She huffed, crossing her arms as she slightly turned her body away from him.

"Gee… sorry." Gohan meekly responded.

Gohan chuckled in his head. _'I take it her grade isn't very good.'_

In a strange way, Gohan enjoyed watching Videl. Her moods were always all over the place. Content one minute, and impatiently aggravated the next. He thought the faces she made when she was in one of those moods were actually quite adorable. He just wished she wasn't head over heels about finding out the identity of his alter ego, the Great Saiyaman.

Sharpner chimed in. "Hah, leave it to the bookworm to ace every test given so far."

"I think it's amazing!" Erasa commented. "If only I could manage to get grades like yours, Gohan. Maybe you could tutor me someday, hm?" She winked, nudging his shoulder.

A light blush formed across Gohan's face.

_'Oh please. It would take a miracle for Erasa to get even a C+ on her exams. She's a lost cause.'_ Videl rolled her eyes.

Videl's thoughts were interrupted as the teacher began to speak.

"Alright class, now that everyone has their exams back, we can continue onto the next lesson." The teacher shuffled through his files. "Now, as part of your requirements for this class, you are all to work on a project throughout the semester. You will be paired up with another classmate, and the two of you will research your topic together and present it on the last week before finals."

The whole class groaned.

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "You guys better cut that out and suck it up, because 40% of your grade depends on this."

"Forty percent?" Videl burst out.

"Now, I have you all paired up already, so please listen for your name and who your partner will be." He pulled a list out from the files he had been rummaging through.

As the teacher called out the names of her classmates, Videl anxiously combed her fingers through her pigtailed hair. _'Forty percent… I'm so screwed! English is possibly my worst subject. And the fact that I'm constantly leaving in the middle of class to help the police doesn't help me one bit!'_

She then looked around the classroom to see who had been paired up with whom, and who still remained as an option.

"Videl," she heard her name get called by the teacher.

She stood up from her seat.

"You will be paired up with Gohan. The topic you two will cover will be 'Superheroes in American Culture'."

Gohan turned his head towards the raven-haired girl and made eye contact. He smiled.

Videl felt a wave of relief wash inside of her. This was her lucky break. There was no way she'd get a bad grade with Gohan on her team.

Not only that, Videl knew this was her chance to find out who this new boy actually was. She could tell he was hiding something. But what? It was only a matter of time to find out. She had a whole semester to investigate, after all.

"OK, now that everyone has a partner, please take 10 minutes to get together and discuss how you two will manage to collaborate. Set up basic times to meet up as well as the location. I hope you all will get along with each other. You will not be graded separately." The teacher explained. "You will discover that this concept of teamwork applies in any situation – outside the classroom."

With a final grumble and sigh, the students all sat down next to their respective team mate. Videl and Erasa switched seats – coincidentally, Erasa had been partnered up with Sharpner.

"Videl…" Erasa whined. "Can we switch partners? Sharpner hardly gets better grades than me! We'll fail for sure!"

"Erasa. You're talking to a girl who's desperate to pass this class, too. No chance."

With that, Videl turned her back to her and focused on her team mate. She narrowed her eyes.

Almost whispering, Videl spoke up. "Gohan… I'll lay it to you straight. I'm on the verge of failing this class. I need this grade. So let's get to it, huh?"

Gohan raised his eyebrows. Although he knew to an extent that Videl hadn't quite been achieving in this class, he was not aware of her circumstance. A smile washed over his face.

"Don't worry, Videl. I'll make sure we get a good grade. You'll pass, for sure."

Videl smiled in relief.

"OK, that settles it! When and where should we meet up first?"

"Um, well, how about the library? Or your house?" Gohan suggested hesitantly. "As you already know, my house is a bit far…"

Videl furrowed her eyebrows. She knew his house was far, but she was hoping this assignment would give her the opportunity to see for herself just how far it was. Even more so, how Gohan managed to get to and from school every day.

"Fine. We'll meet in the school library. How does today sound, after school?"

"Sure."

Both in agreement, they decided that was that. The two turned their attention back to the front of the room, waiting for the teacher's next instructions.

The school day passed by rather quickly. As the bell rang, the students all gathered their belongings and began to ready their departure. Gohan and Videl packed their things and walked together to the school's library.

They picked an empty table and took out their notebooks to start jotting down brainstorms and ideas.

"Well, our topic is superheroes in American culture." Gohan began. He then grinned. "Actually, I'm a bit of a fan of American comic books, so I do have some general idea of who many superheroes are."

Videl looked at him in surprise. She then thought for a second and realized that this news was not exactly so surprising. He was a bookworm, after all.

"OK, then, what do you suggest? Should we tamper with the history of comic book superheroes, or the making of them? Or should we focus on the aspects of American cultured superheroes in comparison to Japanese ones?"

Gohan thought for a second. "Hm. I guess the teacher would probably be most impressed by a comparison between cultures. Seeing that this is an English class."

Videl paused.

"So, like, for instance, comparing Superman to the Great Saiyaman?"

Gohan froze.

_'Shit, this might be really bad…'_

At that point, Gohan knew this was going to be one long semester ahead of him.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 1.<p>

A/N: Ok, so after reading some of the reviews of my first fanfic, I decided to give it another shot. Hopefully this fic will keep you all interested. It will be longer, and of course will entail Lemon scenes.

I appreciate reviews, so please do so. Gives me an idea of whether or not I should continue or go a different route. Compliment, criticize, even lay out some suggestions if you'd like.

Thanks for reading; I'll try to put up the next chapter as soon as I can get to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 2**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content.

* * *

><p>"S-Saiyaman, you say?" Gohan twitched.<p>

"Well, yeah. Think about it. Saiyaman is practically Superman's twin – if Superman existed." Videl began to explain. "They both fly, they have super strength and speed…"

She then added in softly, "And they both hide their identities from the public."

Gohan gulped. He could not believe his luck. Here he was, partnered with a really cute – and famous – girl for an English project on American superheroes (A subject he's quite fond of, too, in fact).

For an entire semester.

Too bad this girl was out to find the Great Saiyaman's identity.

Gohan attempted to veer the topic off of Saiyaman. "W-well, OK. What about fictional superheroes, Videl? Superman is fictional, so shouldn't we compare him to another fictional character? It only makes sense…"

Videl frowned. She glared at Gohan, her blue eyes piercing through him.

"Gohan, you don't **really** think that this Great Saiyaman that roams our city has actual super powers, do you?" She scoffed. "There's absolutely no way! No one alive has the type of strength he shows. He's obviously using some kind of mechanism so that he just **seems** super strong. Even my dad says all he sums up to are flashy tricks."

She crossed her arms.

"As far as I'm concerned, the Great Saiyaman **is** fictional."

Gohan flinched. Although Videl's theory was probably for the best, Gohan couldn't help but stir a need to defend Saiyaman – no, rather, defend himself.

"Flashy tricks? There's absolutely nothing in this world that has the capability to manipulate flight and super speed. Tell me one invention that has the ability to do those things – **and** that's small enough to be concealed. The Great Saiyaman is all real. I would know—"

Gohan stopped himself.

'_Uh-oh. Too much information! I'm an idiot!'_

Videl stared at him intently, studying his shifty eyes and nervous composure.

"…You would know, huh?"

"Um…"

A light smirk ran across her face, as if she had just become victorious. "How would you know, Gohan?"

"I… I would know… because I'm a huge fan of the Great Saiyaman..." Gohan answered, practically in the form of a question. "…And I know Bulma Briefs, the CEO of Capsule Corporation. She certainly hasn't invented anything of the sort yet…"

Videl looked at the half-Saiyan, almost in disbelief. For a second, she thought she might have found out Saiyaman's identity. That would've been too good to be true, she thought.

She shook her head, chuckling.

"I can tell you really like reading about superheroes, but please. Don't be so gullible. I've seen this guy in action. There's just no way he's that strong. And Bulma Briefs is not the only inventor in the world, Gohan."

Relieved, Gohan sighed. He would still lose if he won this debate.

'_Believe what you want, Videl.'_ He chuckled to himself.

Suddenly, Videl's watch started going off. She brought her wrist up and pressed the communication switch.

"Hi, chief. What is it?"

"Videl! Come quick! This maniac built his own makeshift tank and is heading down the streets! Casualties are minimal, but the property damage is insane!"

Gohan furrowed his brow.

"Gotcha. I'll be right there." Videl bolted up from her seat. She glanced over at Gohan. "Sorry, I need to go."

"V-Videl, don't you think it's a bit dangerous to go after a tank on your own?" Gohan asked.

She smirked. "Gohan, when you've had as much fighting experience as I've had, anything's a walk in the park. We'll have to discuss our project later. Sorry!"

At that, she ran off.

'_A "walk in the park"? Sounds like a walk to her grave… I better follow her.'_

Gohan jumped out of his seat and rushed to the roof of the school. He activated his disguise and soared off, tailing Videl's yellow jetflyer.

Further ahead, Gohan spotted the make-shift tank he heard the chief of police mention. A stop sign and several traffic lights trailed behind the vehicle. Buildings farther back had been practically demolished. Civilians scattered all about, frantically running away from falling debris and the tank itself.

'_The frame of the tank looks to me like a bulldozer… this guy must've altered one. Damn he must have had a lot of time on his hands…'_ Gohan thought to himself before he gained speed.

Gohan swooped down and cut Videl's jetflyer off. Taken by surprise, she slammed her brakes and looked around, questioning what had just passed her. Scanning the area, she noticed the Great Saiyaman landing about a hundred yards from the tank.

"Saiyaman…" Videl reminisced back to her conversation with Gohan. She frowned as she switched her attention from the destructive tank to Satan City's new superhero. "I **will** find out who you are."

She decided to watch the Great Saiyaman before she made her entrance. She stared at him quizzically, wondering what he had planned in order to stop this massive vehicle. She watched as the makeshift tank advanced towards him.

'_He can't possibly think he can single-handedly stop this machine.' _She narrowed her eyes, studying the mysterious fighter. _'What trick is up your sleeve, Saiyaman?'_

Gohan watched the tank roll closer and closer to him. He let out a deep exhale and grounded his feet. He raised his right arm and stuck his palm out.

"W-what? He's insane! He's not gonna stop that thing with his hand, regardless of whatever trick he's got in mind!" Videl cried out.

She decided waiting was no longer an option. She swooped down in her jetflyer. Just as the tank was but 10 yards away from the Great Saiyaman, Videl hovered down in front of him and opened the hatch. She popped her head out and sprung her arm forward.

"Saiyaman! Don't be a damn fool! Grab on!"

"M-miss Videl? What are you doing? Get out of the way, you'll get hurt!" Saiyaman cried out.

As if on cue, shots suddenly rang in the air. Videl lost her footing as she felt her jetflyer tremble, as if an earthquake just hit. Videl, on her knees, opened her eyes and looked back. Bullet holes painted the hatch, nearly missing where she had been standing. She revert her attention back to the tank. She noticed dozens of artillery guns attached to the outside of the monster of a vehicle.

Absolutely in shock, Videl froze in place. Her eyes spelled fear.

"Videl! You have to move! Get out of the way!" Saiyaman tried to grab her attention.

She wasn't listening. All she could hear were the rumbles of the tank getting louder and louder as it closed in. Trembling, she shut her eyes and covered her ears.

"Damnit!" He growled.

The rumbling stopped.

Videl slowly opened one eye. Befuddled, she opened her other eye and looked around, completely disoriented. She was suddenly sitting on the roof of a nearby building. Crawling on all fours, Videl crept over to the edge of the roof and looked down.

Her jetflyer was completely crushed. And resting on top of it was the terrorizing tank – crumpled up like an accordion. Smoke spewed out from all ends of the monstrous bulldozer. Videl made out a figure through the smoke. She looked closer. It was the Great Saiyaman.

The Great Saiyaman tilted his head up towards Videl. He took flight and dropped himself onto the roof.

"Are you, OK, miss Videl?"

"U-uh, yeah…" She stammered a response.

Shaking the disbelief off, she regained her composure.

"How… how did you stop that, Saiyaman?" She sounded more demanding than curious.

He smiled.

Averting her curiosity, he pointed down at her jetflyer. "It looks like you need a new ride."

Videl looked down again. She scowled. He was right. It would be hopeless to try and repair it.

"Damnit, how am I going to get home…" She asked herself.

"Want a lift?"

Videl swung her head around. Levitating, the Great Saiyaman stretched his hand out to her.

Baffled, and almost in a trance, Videl slowly crept her fingers up to meet his. Saiyaman gripped her hand and hoisted her up.

Letting out a startled squeak, Videl felt the caped fighter swing her body around so that he cradled her in his arms.

He thought about giving her a piggy-back at first, but decided that it would be too risky. She could potentially pull his helmet off. He needed to keep an eye on her.

Her face felt so hot. She peered up at the superhero and saw his face became a little flush as well.

Gohan bit his lip. He had never been closer to a girl in his life. His arm was wrapped around Videl's back, with his hand cupped around her tiny shoulder. His other arm rested under her thighs. He became hypersensitive to her hands, which were gripping at his chest.

Shaking all impure thoughts out of his head, Saiyaman took off towards her home. Luckily for him, with Videl being a celebrity, he knew where her home was. He was glad he didn't have to ask. He was way too embarrassed as it was.

Videl felt the wind whip against her face. Although at first it didn't bother her, it began to sting a little. She buried her face into the Great Saiyaman's chest. Gohan's face became beat red.

The raven-haired girl inhaled deeply against his chest. She captured his musky scent, permeating her sense of smell. She could feel the muscles in his chest with her hands. Rock-hard.

She caught herself lusting and frowned, attempting to block any more thoughts inside her head.

She looked up at Saiyaman again.

'_Now that I've gotten a closer look, Saiyaman seems like just an average guy. Aside from flying…'_

Videl looked down towards the ground. She let out a small gasp, only just now realizing how far high the two were.

'_His flying… it all seems so surreal… but at the same time, I can't seem to pick up on any type of mechanism that might be manipulating his abilities. There's nothing in sight that could be causing this…'_

Videl then laid her eyes on Saiyaman's wrist. The only visible gadget seemed to be the watch he was wearing.

Her eyes widened.

It was no average watch either. It had one too many buttons on it – similar to her communication watch.

_'That's got to be it.'_ she thought.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 2.<p>

A/N: I am trying to stay in-character with Gohan and Videl, with the least amount of OOC possible. Although I am finding it hard to do, I hope I'm not going way out of bounds. Please understand though, later on when a Lemon scene arises, it will be almost inevitable for me to have some OOC.

Hope you enjoyed; I will have another chapter up when I have the time.

Comments, criticisms, suggestions, etc. are all appreciated. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 3**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content.

* * *

><p>The Great Saiyaman landed in front of the Satan mansion gate. He gently lowered his arms, allowing Videl to slide downwards and ground herself. She took a step forward towards her home then twirled around.<p>

A mischievous grin plastered over her face.

Gohan smiled nervously.

She took a step towards him. "Saiyaman," she grabbed his arm. "I want to thank you for saving me once again."

Videl stepped closer, inches apart. She wrapped her own arms around his, nudging him in between her breasts.

Gohan froze. His masked face turned crimson.

She then took his jello-turned arm and rested his gloved palm against her cheek.

"U-uh, of course, m-miss Videl, any time I can be of service!" Saiyaman stammered, blushing furiously.

Videl smirked deviously. She peered downwards in the corner of her eye. She examined the watch on Saiyaman's wrist.

'_There are two extra buttons that don't seem to belong on a normal watch. They look suspicious if you ask me. This has got to be the secret to the Great Saiyaman's powers!'_

Videl then abruptly placed her hand on top of his watch, holding his wrist.

Taken aback, Gohan ripped his arm away from her hold.

She slyly grinned to herself. _'There's no doubt about it. That watch means something to this guy. And I bet it's the source of his super powers. Wait 'till I get my hands on that, Saiyaman.'_

Continuing her act, Videl casually smiled, sweetly waving good-bye to the Great Saiyaman as she turned around.

"Thank you, again!" She called back as she walked through the gates.

Stunned, Gohan stood in place. His face still red as a beat, he frowned, thinking back to what had just happened.

'_That was weird. Could it be that… Videl likes the Great Saiyaman?' _He naively pondered. _'Regardless, that was a close call. Her hand almost bumped into the de-activation button on my watch. My disguise would have stripped right off in front of her. Not good…'_

Gohan lustfully gazed towards the gated mansion in front of him. A light blush formed across his face as he remembered the feel of Videl's breasts rubbing against his bicep. Snapping out of it, he shook his head. He then took off, heading home with an uncomfortable strain in his pants.

Back at the Satan mansion, Videl was hunched over her knees, sitting on her bed. She fiddled with the strands of her hair in deep thought.

'_How will I manage to strip Saiyaman's watch off of him? He seems pretty keen of his senses. There's no easy way of doing this.'_ Videl frowned.

'_Although…'_

Videl thought back to how the Great Saiyaman easily became pudding in her hands. She figured, with a seductive smile, sway of the hips, and some witty wordplay, she could have Saiyaman in the palm of her hands (Or rather, in between her breasts).

She scowled, disliking the idea that she'd have to act like a tramp in order to unmask this mysterious fighter. Let alone, she's never had any experience in seduction. Her confidence in retrieving his watch slowly began to shrink.

She then reminisced back to when Saiyaman was carrying her, flying her home. She felt an onslaught of heat rise to her cheeks as she remembered how tiny she felt in his arms, and how strong he felt. How muscular his chest was. How his scent penetrated her.

Videl squirmed in place, pressing her thighs against each other as she suddenly felt very hot.

Embarrassed at her own thoughts, she reasoned to herself. _'Well, at least my desires might help me with the seduction process…'_

The next day rolled along and Videl had to grab a ride from Erasa to get to school. She was rather frustrated her jetflyer was completely totaled yesterday. Her father wouldn't be going out to buy a new one for her until the end of the week. And that meant no crime fighting until the end of the week.

Finally making it to class (barely, what with Erasa's driving), Videl plopped herself down in her seat. She peered over at the corner of her eye. Gohan was just beginning to unpack his notebook and pencils. She thought back to earlier yesterday, and what he had said about the Great Saiyaman. How he believed that the superhero was not just smoke and mirrors, but believed he actually entailed true super powers.

She snickered. She couldn't wait to prove him wrong what with her new discovery.

Videl then remembered about their English project. She turned to him. "Hey, Gohan."

"Oh, good morning, Videl." Gohan smiled.

"Sorry about yesterday. Want to finish where we left off? Today, after school?"

Immediately, Gohan's first thoughts were of Videl's tits. As if he had phantom limb syndrome, he could practically feel the presence of her breasts squishing against his arm once more.

He forcefully shook the thought out of his head, blushing.

"Sure, Videl, no problem. The library again?"

Videl nodded to confirm.

At the end of the day, the duo packed their belongings and headed to the library. Gohan searched through shelf after shelf for any books, manga, or magazines that had any relevance to American or Japanese comic book superheroes. Videl sat at one of the school computers and searched online for the same.

A couple hours passed and the two decided to share with each other what they had found.

"OK, Videl, shoot." Gohan suggested she start first.

"Alright. Well, I found a lot of historical background on the creation of Superman. Turns out Superman was initially created as a villain. The creators realized this didn't sell, and revamped the story. This publishing company called DC Comics decided to run the Superman strips and in the end, Superman had probably become one of their biggest successes." She explained. "World War II set off an inspiration to many American comic book artists. Several new superheroes were influenced by this Superman character, and thus, the Golden Age was born. That's just about the gist of what I've got, nix the details. What have you got, Gohan?"

Gohan thought about what Videl had just shared. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. "World War II, huh? I never knew. I guess the Americans wanted to project their desire for victory by creating superheroes who could take on any foe. Now that I think about it, I believe Captain America was created during the superhero boom as well."

Videl sneered. "Yeah, I'm not surprised. But America's projection is no different than how it is in reality. Remember 7 years ago when Cell was threatening to destroy the Earth? Ever since my dad beat him, everyone wanted to look up to him. They even made a movie about him at the Cell Games. He was Satan City's superhero."

Gohan noticed the slight look of frustration and disgust wash over her face.

"Then this Golden Warrior appears. And the Great Saiyaman. Everyone wants some **super-human** to look up to. Seems we can no longer rely on ourselves for protection. I mean, look at our police for god's sake."

She then lightened up and chuckled. "At least the one difference between our real superheroes and the fictional ones like Superman is that we don't have a Lois Lane."

'_Hm, I don't know about that…'_ Gohan eyed the raven-haired girl.

"Anyway, it's getting late. We can stop here, right?" Videl chimed in. She began to pack her belongings

"Uh, sure, I have no problem with that." He replied.

"Great." Videl then froze in place. She let out a grumble.

"What's wrong, Videl?"

"My jetflyer."

"Jetflyer?" Gohan reminisced back to the pile of scrap metal that was once her form of transportation.

"It was completely wrecked yesterday by that tank. Honestly, I might have died if it weren't for the Great Saiyaman." Videl looked down, thinking back.

Gohan gazed at her, secretly hoping she would continue to praise him.

She shot her head up and smirked. "Glad it happened, though. I'm hot on his trail! I **will** find out Saiyaman's true identity!"

Gohan began to sweat bullets.

"H-hot on his trail, you say? V-Videl, do you think you know who the Great Saiyaman is, by chance?" Gohan panicked.

"Hold onto your pants, Gohan. You sound like a total Saiyadork fanatic. Not yet. But I have a plan!" Her eyes gleamed.

"P-plan…?"

"Yeah, but none of that is your concern. What you should be concerned about though, is walking me home."

"W-w-walk you home?" Gohan stammered once more.

Videl blushed. "Yeah. It's dark out. It's only right that you do so. I may be tough, but I'm still a girl. Are you gonna do it or not?"

"S-sure."

Gohan's mind was all over the place. Not only did he have to walk home the girl who just proclaimed she was getting closer to revealing the identity of the Great Saiyaman, but he had to walk her to the very spot he couldn't think about without feeling a hundred degrees too hot.

Videl eyed Gohan as they walked out of the school.

'_He sure seems nervous just to be walking me home from school…'_

For some reason, she found this somewhat adorable. Although she had her suspicions about the young man, she couldn't deny his how cute his naivety was. She had let her guard down a bit ever since she mentally confirmed that Gohan couldn't be the Great Saiyaman. That he was just a superhero fanatic.

As they walked down the streets, Videl jumped, hearing what sounded very much like a gun shot. She and Gohan quickly turned their heads toward the direction of fire.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow. He could sense someone walking towards them.

Immediately, Videl took a step forward and shot her arm straight out, physically suggesting Gohan to get behind her.

A bit stunned, Gohan raised an eyebrow.

'_That's right… I'm not the Great Saiyaman, I'm just some bookworm!'_ He revelated.

He pondered how he was going to deal with this situation. There was most certainly some type of firearm involved. From the sound of it, a revolver, possibly, he assessed in his head. Videl was in no place to be protecting Gohan, but he hadn't a clue on how to go about protecting **her** without revealing his powers.

The man in question walked out from the shadows of the buildings. He lazily held his firearm, twirling it around casually.

"Satan Videl, you're dead." The man muttered.

Videl stood her ground in a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The man scoffed, snickering. "Hah! Don't tell me you don't remember me!" He slowly advanced forward, twirling his gun by the trigger.

Gohan tensed his body, preparing for whatever could possibly come next.

"Tell me who you are, dipshit!" Videl raised her voice.

"I'll tell you who I am, you sniveling little bitch!" He roared. "I'm the man you so diligently fought with 4 weeks ago! Remember? The man you so diligently broke both his arms in 3 different places? The man you so diligently shattered 2 of his ribs? The man who is so diligently going to fucking kill you!"

Videl could tell that this man wasn't fucking around. In fact, she remembered. This man had been involved in an attempted drug heist 4 weeks ago. The heist that was 'so diligently' ruined by her. She remembered beating this man down to a pulp. Little did she know until now the extent of the damage she had showered him with.

The raven-haired girl guffawed as she reminisced.

"Now, how is it that you're not in prison?" She cursed the Satan police under her breath.

Videl turned her head slightly over to Gohan. "You better get out of here while you still can."

He didn't budge.

"Are you deaf? Get out of here, Gohan!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Videl."

Gohan frowned. _'God, damnit, I have no choice.'_

He then stepped forward, in front of Videl. He gently pushed her out of the way, signaling he would take care of this.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 3.<p>

A/N: I apologize in advance if any of the historical information I spewed out about Superman in this chapter is incorrect. I quickly Wikipedia'd the facts, seeing that I am no Superman expert.

Thanks for reading; I'll have another chapter up when I have the time. Luckily, I am on a bit of a roll here, at least in my opinion; but I fear of hitting writer's block soon (knocks on wood). Hopefully it won't happen.

Please leave your comments and reviews – criticize, compliment, suggest something, whatever's on your mind!


	4. Chapter 4

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 4**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content.

* * *

><p>Videl quizzically gazed at the half-Saiyan. Was he insane? The comic books he had been reading must have all gone to his head, she thought.<p>

"Gohan, what are you doing? This is suicide! Stop pretending to be some superhero and get out of the way before you get hurt!"

Gohan didn't budge. He didn't even acknowledge her attempt in reasoning. Gohan stood tall and kept his eyes on his target – the armed and crazed man who was looking for the sweet taste of revenge.

Videl grabbed onto his arm. She attempted to yank him out of the way, but no avail. It was like trying to move a giant boulder.

She slapped her hand against her forehead in frustration. Gritting her teeth, she tried to plan out a strategy to keep Gohan from getting hurt.

The culprit raised an eyebrow, noticing the tall young man protectively stand in front of his target.

"Hah! You think you can protect your honey from me, boy?" The man guffawed. He walked up to Gohan and sneered, spitting on the ground. "You better get out of the way before you get hurt. This isn't your war, kid."

While Videl took a step back and readied herself to fight, Gohan stood in place. His eyes followed the man's drunken movements. He gazed at the revolver that was playfully hooked onto the man's finger.

The man scowled. "You deaf, kid? Well, let me help you with your hearing!"

He then shot his revolver towards the sky, snickering. Startled, Videl ducked and covered her face with her arms.

Videl opened her eyes to see that Gohan still hadn't moved from where he stood. He didn't flinch. He didn't budge.

'_What the hell is up with him?' _Befuddled, Videl asked herself.

Gohan quickly backhanded the revolver, letting it fly across the street.

'_Catching bullets is the last thing I want Videl to see.'_

Taken aback at how quickly the young boy swatted his revolver out of his hands, the man growled.

"Nice one, kid, but don't think I'm powerless without a gun! I'll beat you to a pulp, and then I'll strangle the life out of your bitch!" He pointed at Videl.

She frowned. '_"Your bitch"?'_

Gohan ground himself into a slight stance. He smirked as he beckoned the man with his finger to make the first move.

Angered, the man lunged forward, attempting to swing a right hook. Gohan stepped backwards, swiftly dodging his attack. He tried to punch the half-Saiyan again.

No chance.

Gohan continuously dodged the man's punches and blocked his kicks.

Mouth agape, Videl watched her classmate silently. Puzzled, she asked herself if Gohan knew martial arts. It certainly seemed like he did. At the very least, he knew how to read this man's movement.

'_OK… now to make my punch look as human as possible…'_ Gohan studied his own fist as he nonchalantly continued to avoid the man's attacks.

He furrowed his eyebrows. _'Maybe… this hard?'_

Gohan swung a left hook.

As if in slow motion, Videl watched his arm release from his side, swing outwards and make contact with the culprit's right cheek.

The man flew back 10 yards into a newspaper stand.

Gohan silently congratulated himself, happy that he hadn't caused a crater or some type of hole through someone's wall. That would have been really bad. He turned around to Videl and smiled.

Videl's face was priceless. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she looked on at the defeated man.

Gohan took note of her face. _'Uh-oh. That might have been too much power…'_

"G-Gohan… when in the world… y-you – you know martial arts?" Videl managed to stutter out.

He scratched his head slightly as he avoided eye contact. "Um, a little. I learned a few moves from my dad when I was younger."

Despite the fact Videl had no clue that Gohan was selling himself short, she was all too impressed.

"Wow, Gohan. And here I thought you were just a guy and his books. I underestimated you." She smiled. "Glad you walked me home, tonight."

Gohan looked up, studying her eyes for any suspicion. Nothing. He smiled in relief and straightened himself up.

He rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Aw, it was nothing…"

Videl's eyes widened.

She had only caught a glimpse of it for a split second, but she swore she had just seen something very interesting on Gohan's wrist.

'_If I'm not mistaken, that watch Gohan is wearing is practically identical to Saiyaman's!'_

She eyed the boy as they continued to walk towards her home. She glanced down at his wrist. His sleeve was covering it, but there was no question about it, Gohan was indeed wearing a watch at the very least.

Videl decided she needed a plan to find out for sure. As they reached the gates to her house, she turned her attention to Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan. We need to plan the next date to work on our project. I can't do it tomorrow. How does Thursday or Friday sound?"

"Oh. Unfortunately I can't do Thursday. But I'm available Friday evening."

Videl grinned. Just what she had hoped.

"Great. How about I come over your house Friday?"

Startled, Gohan stammered. "M-my house? But… but Videl, you know my house is really far away. Wouldn't it be more convenient to stay in Satan City? Plus your jetflyer…"

Videl sneered. She was hoping he would suggest using his form of transportation – whatever it was.

"My dad's picking up my new jetflyer Friday. So, I'll have a way to get myself there after school. Besides, it's not very fair to you to have to come all the way over here all the time; the least I can do is to make it easier on you," she slyly grinned.

'_Easier… yeah right!'_

"Well, that settles it!" Videl confirmed on her own. "I'll see you on Friday after I pick up my new ride. You mentioned it was a village in Eastern Zone 439, right?"

Gohan slowly nodded.

"Bye, Gohan!" Videl closed the gate to her home and walked in.

He was in complete and utter disbelief. How did it come to this? That Satan Videl would be visiting his home on a Friday evening? He then groaned as he thought about his own mother. He didn't want to begin to imagine what her reaction would be to a girl coming over.

Gohan's face turned red as he thought about Videl entering his home. Despite the close calls he's had as of recently, he began to feel a warm and ticklish sensation in his stomach when he thought about her.

Or maybe, it **was** because of all the close calls he's had with her.

'_Damnit, Gohan, what are you thinking? She's only hanging out with me because of our English project.'_ He brought himself back to reality. He took off and flew home.

In a flash, Friday rolled through.

The only thing on Gohan's mind all school day was a certain raven-haired girl.

'_Videl's going to go pick up her jetflyer before she heads over to my house. Luckily, that will give me time to fly home without her knowing. I told mom about her and how we'd be working on a project together… boy did she flip the fuck out. Goten knows too, and I specifically told him not to show any of his powers while she was over. I think I should be good to go…'_ Gohan assessed.

Although it felt like days, the school bell finally rang to dismiss the student body for the weekend.

Videl walked up to Gohan's seat.

"We're still on for today, right?" She asked.

Gohan smiled nervously. "Yup! See you soon, right?"

Videl gave him a thumbs up.

She felt something yank her shirt. She looked down behind her to see a gleam in Erasa's eye.

She mouthed to Videl 'Go get him', winking as she let go of her shirt.

Videl rolled her eyes. The last thing on her mind was to make a move on Gohan. At least, not the type of move Erasa was implying.

Through the classroom window, Gohan watched Videl head off to pick up her new jetflyer.

Without a moment to lose, he ran up the stairs to the roof. He activated his Saiyaman disguise and headed home.

Landing, Gohan bolted through the front door of his house and de-activated his disguise. He placed his book bag down and immediately began to clean up, eyeing for any possible evidence that could be used against him.

Like his Gi.

He picked it up off the floor and flung it into his closet. He also took down pictures of his father in his Gi just to play it safe.

He gasped as he spotted an old picture of him as a young boy.

He was wearing his red hat with the four-star dragonball. And… his tail was clearly visible in the shot!

Without a second thought, Gohan ripped the photo off his desk and shoved it in the closet, with his other risky secrets.

It was only a matter of time before Gohan heard a vaguely familiar engine outside his home. He peered out the window and watched Videl land her brand new jetflyer. Although it didn't look new – it was yellow, like her old one – it certainly sounded new.

Gohan called out to his mother and Goten. "Videl's here! Goten, you know what that means! No showing off!"

He opened the front door and walked out to greet the blue-eyed girl.

"Hi, Videl, glad you made it!" He laughed nervously.

Videl stepped out of her jetflyer and walked up to him with a slight scowl on her face.

"N-nice new ride, heh!" He began to compliment, hoping Videl wouldn't somehow find out that he was the cause of her old jetflyer's demise.

She stared at him for a moment, studying his features. Gohan gulped.

"Well, are you going to let me in or not?" Videl frowned.

"O-of course! Come on in!" Gohan frantically waved her in.

As she walked into his home, Videl watched his waving arms. She noticed the slight bulge on one of his wrists.

'_He's wearing it.'_ She thought.

Just as Gohan closed the door behind him, Videl felt a heavy set of eyes glaring at her. She looked to her right and saw a demon.

No. Wait. It was ChiChi.

ChiChi stomped over to Videl, backing her into the door. She studied her intently, looking up and down, sizing her with her eyes.

She huffed. "I take it **you're** Videl."

Videl frowned. _'What's up with this old hag?'_

ChiChi looked up and down her one more time before she muttered, "You better not lay a damn finger on my Gohan." And stomped away into the kitchen.

Baffled, Videl raised an eyebrow as she peeled herself off of the front door.

"Sorry," Gohan meekly chimed in, a little embarrassed. "That's my—"

"Mother. Got it." Videl glared towards ChiChi's direction.

She then refocused.

'_I anticipated Gohan might still be wearing his watch. I better put "Plan B" into effect.'_ Videl peered over at him, who was clearly still embarrassed by his mother.

She cleared her throat. "Gohan, I'm actually a bit parched from the long ride over. Do you have any juice?"

"Oh, of course, sure! I'm sorry, I should have asked you." Gohan hurried into the kitchen. He called back to her to wait in the living room.

Already there, Videl looked over and sat down on the couch. A moment passed and she heard Gohan walk into the room with a full glass of cranberry juice.

'_Perfect.'_ She grinned.

Just as Gohan was handing over the drink to her, Videl purposefully fumbled and let the drink slip in between her fingers. All over Gohan.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" Videl abruptly stood up. "Hurry, quick! Take your shirt off before you catch a cold!"

She snickered to herself, thinking this was class A acting.

She helped pull Gohan's vest off.

"Aw man, I'm soaked. I think I might just need to take a shower."

Videl danced in her head, delighted her plan was working.

She helped pull his shirt off.

"Yeah, you're right, Gohan. It's probably for the best—"

Videl retracted her hands and froze. Never in her life would she have imagined Gohan having such a beautiful torso.

He was absolutely ripped.

Interrupting her thoughts, she heard Gohan call out to his mother. "Mom, I'm gonna go take a shower!"

He turned to Videl. "Sorry, it'll only just take a few minutes. You can wait here, if you'd like."

Videl nodded, smiling. Quickly turning it into a frown, she watched Gohan walk away with the watch still around his wrist.

A demonic head suddenly poked from the other side of the room. Videl hesitantly turned around, only to see ChiChi giving her the death stare.

Videl decided the living room may not be the best room to wait. She stood up and walked down the hallway Gohan disappeared to. She looked at each door, reading the signs.

"Hmm… 'Goten'…" She walked further down the hallway.

Sounds of a shower head turned on in the door to the right of her. Slowly, steam seeped out from underneath the door.

Videl assessed that she probably had about 10 minutes to do some investigating. She just prayed that he didn't leave his watch in the bathroom with him.

She looked to her left. 'Gohan'. She read. Delighted that she found his bedroom, she tiptoed, carefully opening his door.

She crept inside and quietly shut the door behind her. She scanned the room.

'_Looks like any old room, I guess.'_

Although this was Videl's first time stepping into a boy's room, that fact was the last thing on her mind. She looked left and right.

Her eyes widened and her lips curled into a devious smile.

There, laid Gohan's watch, on his nightstand. As if she had just struck gold, Videl rushed over to the gadget and carefully picked it up. Her eyes gleamed.

'_This, without a doubt looks exactly like the Great Saiyaman's watch! …Could it be that __**Gohan**__ is Saiyaman?'_

She looked closer. She noticed the 2 extra buttons on the side of the watch.

Hesitantly she pressed one of them.

Nothing happened.

'_Hm.'_ She thought.

She then mentally slapped her hand against her forehead. _'Duh! I'm an idiot! Gohan is a total Saiyaman fanatic! Of course he has some of his merchandise. How could I have been so blind…'_

In much disappointment, Videl frowned. She thought she was so close. She stared at the watch again and fiddled with it, slipping it on her wrist.

'_Yup, looks to me like any old watch.'_ Videl confirmed in her head.

She pressed one of the buttons.

Nothing happened.

She rolled her eyes. Of course nothing would happen.

She then pressed the other button.

She gasped.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 4.<p>

A/N: Suspense! Will have the next chapter up when I get to it.

Reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 5**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content.

* * *

><p>Videl pushed the button to Gohan's watch.<p>

Letting out a gasp, she suddenly felt engulfed in something. Her vision darkened. Her head and body felt weighed down.

'_What the…'_

Videl looked down at herself.

Shocked, she gazed at her unfamiliar oversized clothes.

Black spandex covered her arms and legs. A large belted green tunic draped on top. Oversized white gloves and boots consumed her hands and feet.

'_Wait a minute.'_ She thought. _'These clothes are all __**too**__ familiar!'_

Videl grabbed a hold of whatever was on her head. She pulled it off, inspecting the orange helmet. Feeling a tug, she looked back to see a red cape drag along the floor.

"Oh. My. Fuck." She gasped.

As if on cue, the door to Gohan's bedroom opened. Videl violently swung herself around to see who was coming in.

Gohan stood there (in his towel, no less), mouth agape.

Speechless.

Similarly, Videl stood in place, speechless, as she gripped his helmet.

"V-Videl…?" Gohan managed to practically whisper.

The young girl standing in his Great Saiyaman disguise flashed possibly a dozen expressions across her face.

Embarrassed (and a little bothered between her legs) from the fact that Gohan was dripping wet, barely covered by his towel. Shocked from her new finding. Guilt-tripped for snooping in his bedroom. Anxious of his reaction.

Nervous as hell.

'_W-wait a minute. There's nothing I should be nervous about! Gohan is the Great Saiyaman!'_ Videl reasoned to herself that her new discovery outweighed the fact she was caught red-handed. Contrarily, **Gohan** was the one caught red-handed.

She cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"So **you're** the Great Saiyaman!" She pointed at him with his monstrously-sized gloves (in comparison to her, that is).

Gohan froze. _'Oh. Shit.'_

He frantically pondered on what to say, on what to do. How was he to act? Videl had just unveiled his secret, and he was practically naked in front of her, to boot!

Videl frowned. Despite the oncoming heat rising to her cheeks as she laid her eyes on Gohan's bare skin, she walked up to him, a foot apart.

Just as she was about to speak up again, Gohan's sensitive ears picked up footsteps down the hallway.

His mother.

Panicking, Gohan shoved himself into the room, pushing Videl inside with him. He shut the door behind his back.

Before Videl could register it, she was being crushed against his slippery skin, enveloped by his strong arm.

The arm she remembered from a few days back, when Saiyaman had flew her home.

She looked up at the boy.

He seemed to be cautiously eyeing his door.

She looked down, peering at his bare chest. His defined chest. Wet chest. She watched the droplets of water drip down past his nipple.

Blushing and frowning at the same time, Videl finally pushed herself out of his grip.

Gohan twirled his head around to face her.

"S-sorry, Videl! I didn't mean to do that. It was just that my mother was about to walk past my door…" He meekly explained.

Dismissing it, Videl raised her wrist and looked at Gohan's watch. She pressed the button that had not worked on her initially, assuming it was the de-activation button.

In a flash, the Great Saiyaman disguise turned into tiny particles and swept inside the watch. She looked down at herself, content that she was back in her normal clothes. She slipped the watch off and glared at it.

She then redirected her attention and made eye contact with the half-Saiyan.

"We need to talk."

"C-can I at least get dressed, first?" Gohan asked, embarrassed.

Videl tossed the watch behind her, onto his bed, and walked towards him. Blushing, she stopped and took one final glance at his gorgeous physique before she opened his door and walked out.

'_I am so screwed!'_

Gohan rummaged through his closet. He slipped a pair of boxers on and a plain shirt. He raised an eyebrow, realizing he had no clean pants left. He looked over at the pair he was wearing earlier, only to see a large cranberry stain seeping through the fabric.

He began to sweat bullets, wondering what in the world he was going to do about pants. He overturned his closet in search for something. Anything.

He then eyed his blue Gi. Cringing at the fact it was his only visible option, he yanked his shirt off and snagged the Gi to put on.

Gohan opened his bedroom door. He popped his head out and looked to his left. Then to his right. His face met Videl's scowling expression.

She welcomed herself back into his bedroom. Videl turned around and faced Gohan.

"Explain yourself!" She demanded.

Hesitantly, he replied. "E-explain? Videl, what's there to explain? You already know what there is to know…" He hushed. "I'm the Great Saiyaman…"

She scowled. "No, you dipshit, explain to me how it's possible you display this supernatural strength of yours!" She narrowed her eyes. "It's a trick, right?"

Gohan contemplated on whether or not he should lie and agree with her theory.

He watched her study him.

"So you **are** a fighter." She pointed at his Gi.

Gohan's mouth nervously twitched. At that point he regretted he didn't just come back out in his boxers.

Videl thought back to their encounter together with the man who was seeking revenge against her. Although it didn't look like much effort, Gohan managed to block and dodge every single one of the criminal's attacks. Not only that, what looked like was going to be a tap to the man's face, turned out to be a blow hard enough to knock him back 10 yards.

Now that Videl knew Gohan was indeed the Great Saiyaman, it puzzled her how he displayed such strength and ability without the disguise on. It puzzled her even more so that she **did** examine his watch, and at least from her knowledge, she didn't acquire super strength from wearing it. Just a dorky outfit.

Struck by this revelation, Videl's eyes widened as she looked on at the young man standing in front of her.

In disbelief of her own words, she spoke. "G-Gohan, Saiyaman's strength… his speed… yours… it's all real, isn't it?"

He gulped.

Videl took that as a 'yes'.

The door to Gohan's bedroom suddenly swung open.

In a fit of rage, ChiChi stormed in.

Gohan was shaken by surprise. "M-mom?"

"What the **hell** are you two doing in your bedroom with your door closed, Son Gohan?"

Goten poked his head through the doorway. A huge grin plastered over his face, as he enjoyed watching his mother cuss his older brother out, and embarrassing him in front of a girl, no less.

"You better get your ass out of there before I smack a lesson into you, Gohan!" ChiChi then sneered at Videl. "You too! You guys are supposed to be working on a school project! You think I wouldn't catch on to your little hormone-driven fiasco? Out, out! To the living room! And I better find you two working on your assignment the next time I see you two. Or else!"

"Y-yes, mom!"

Without another word, Gohan slipped passed ChiChi, quickly leaving his bedroom, dragging Videl along with him.

The two sat in uncomfortable silence on the living room couch. Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, while Videl stared into nothingness.

Videl frowned. _'Now that the cat's finally out of the bag, I'm not sure what to say at this point.'_

"Um," Gohan began.

She revert her attention to him.

"If you could," he began to speak softer. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about my secret." He averted his eyes from her gaze.

Videl paused for a second and thought. An idea suddenly dawned on her.

"OK, Gohan. I'll keep this a secret – On **one **condition."

"…Which is?" He hesitantly asked.

She grinned. "We use the Great Saiyaman in our English project."

Baffled, Gohan was taken aback.

"I need to ace this assignment, Gohan. Saiyaman is the perfect comparison to America's Superman! If you spill everything about yourself in order to get us that 'A', I won't tell a soul."

"V-V-Videl! You can't be serious. What if they catch on that he's me?" He panicked.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that doesn't happen. You can count on my word." She assured him.

Despite his doubts, it seemed to him he couldn't back out of this one.

Gohan's thoughts were interrupted.

ChiChi walked into the living room. "Gohan, I'm off to Bulma's for the night. Keep an eye on Goten, will you?" She then narrowed her eyes at Videl. "And don't do anything stupid, do you hear me?"

Gohan nodded.

As ChiChi took her leave, Videl glanced at a nearby clock.

It was well past 11:00 PM already. She hadn't realized it was this late.

As if he knew, Gohan looked over, noticing her studying the clock hanging on the wall.

"Um, Videl. It's getting late... and by the time you fly back home, it will be early morning. Like 3 in the morning."

Videl hadn't considered the long trip back home.

"S-so, if you want, you can stay here tonight." As much as Gohan didn't want to, he offered.

Or maybe he did want her to.

At this point, the half-Saiyan was so conflicted about his feelings for Videl and about her intentions, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Videl thought for a moment.

_'I guess I have no choice.'_

* * *

><p>End, chapter 5.<p>

A/N: I hope this satisfied you, readers. I will post a new chapter as soon as I get to it! (I suspect a lemon scene soon.)

Also, thank you for your kind reviews; it's definitely a motivational factor. Please keep them coming, as in turn, I will post more chapters!


	6. Chapter 6 LEMON

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 6**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content.

LEMON AHEAD.

* * *

><p>Gohan took a moment to think, wondering where Videl would sleep. He thought about asking Goten to lend his room for the night, but he knew all too well that his younger brother would throw a tantrum. Something Gohan didn't want to risk. Not with his classmate around.<p>

Videl had enough dirt on him for a day. If Goten were to flip out, there was too much potential that his powers might arise. Gohan figured if that were to happen in front of her, he may as well move with his family up to the Arctics.

He turned to Videl. "You can sleep in my room – I'll sleep in my mother's room."

She looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Why kick yourself out of your own room? I'll sleep in your mom's."

He cringed. "No way. You saw how my mother is. She'd smell your scent on her bed before she even got home. I insist. Take my bed for the night." He then smiled gently.

Videl felt a heated blush creep up to her cheeks. She was a little flustered and more so confused that Gohan was being such a gentleman to her after she had just called him out on his biggest secret.

His secret…

Videl felt a wave hit her, as if she was just discovering this news for the first time again.

It was too surreal that Gohan, her classmate – the smartest student in her school – was the Great Saiyaman.

She gazed up at him.

"Uh, well, I guess I'll head to bed now." Gohan felt like he needed to blurt out something after seeing her look up at him. "I-if you need anything, just let me know, OK?"

Videl nodded softly.

Light on his feet, Gohan walked down the hall and into his mother's bedroom. He shut the door behind him, catching his breath as if he had just run a marathon. It was difficult for him to fathom the fact a girl would be sleeping on his bed tonight.

Videl headed into Gohan's bedroom and plopped herself onto his bed. Suddenly feeling something digging into her back, she arched up. She reached with her hand and pulled out from under her the watch Gohan used to disguise himself. Gazing at it for one last time, she dropped it over her head onto his nightstand.

She attempted to register everything that had happened since Gohan appeared.

She closed her eyes, envisioning each encounter she had with the Great Saiyaman. The time he halted the bus full of hostages from falling down to their - and her own - demise. Or when he saved her from the water tower on that burning building. Or more recently, when the makeshift tank almost crushed her.

It wasn't until the incident with the tank, did Videl finally manage to get closer to him.

Literally.

Suddenly her mind went back to that moment. The moment when he reached his hand out to grab hers. When he carried her in her arms, soaring through the sky.

She flushed, realizing now, that was actually Gohan carrying her.

Her eyes fluttered open as she heard footsteps approach the door.

Watching the doorknob turn in slow motion, Videl stretched her neck out to see who was coming in at this hour.

An unruly head of jet-black hair popped in.

"Gohan?" She called out softly.

Indeed it was.

The young half-Saiyan stepped in and closed the door behind him. He walked up to the edge of the bed and stood there, staring at the girl lying on his bed.

Videl sat up and looked at him. "What are you doing? Did you forget something in your room?"

Hovering over her, Gohan didn't answer. He brought himself down to sit on the bed, not once averting his gaze from her. Shifting his torso and swinging one leg around onto the mattress, he faced his body to her and craned his neck forward, at eye level with Videl.

"G-Gohan?" Hesitantly, she craned her neck backwards further away from the boy's face.

His eyes were hypnotizing.

A pair of black holes.

She felt his arm slip around her waist. In a trance, Videl felt like she couldn't move away from him even if she tried.

He pulled her close, wrapping his other arm around her.

Questioning him with her gaze, she studied his face.

And his body.

She suddenly felt so hot being so close to him. He hadn't changed out of his Gi yet, so she was able to drink in his beautiful chest and bare arms with her eyes.

Gohan brought his fingers up and held her chin, pulling her head upwards to meet his stare. Ever so slowly, he pulled her head closer as he lowered his. Stopping just before their lips could meet, he looked into Videl's eyes.

A chill went up her spine.

She could feel his warm and heavy breath on her lips. His cold nose brushing against hers. His sturdy arms around her tiny waist.

His eyes were practically raping her.

Videl couldn't take it anymore. She pushed her head up, meeting her lips with his.

Almost immediately, Gohan wrapped his hand around the back of her head and pulled her into the kiss deeper. She moaned into his lips, feeling all sorts of new sensations rise inside her body.

His hand roamed up and down the small of her back while his other hand tangled in her hair. A little annoyed, Gohan quickly snagged one of her hair clips and pulled it off, releasing one of her pigtails. Still lavishing Videl with kisses, he pulled the other one off and immediately began to comb his fingers through all of her hair.

Gohan finally pulled back, releasing his lips from their hot kiss and looked at her.

A small smirk formed on his face. "You look real sexy with your hair down."

Videl felt an onslaught of heat rise to her cheeks. She was waiting for Gohan to say something to her since he came into the bedroom. She wasn't expecting that, though.

Gohan then laid Videl onto her back. He lowered his body and laid on top of her, kissing her lips gently. He then trailed his kisses downwards until he latched onto her neck, sucking on her skin while placing kisses in between. Videl pushed her head back into the mattress as she let out a blissful moan.

Gohan guided his hand around from her waist to the seam of her shirt. Quickly, he slipped his hand under and latched onto one of her breasts.

Videl gasped aloud, feeling an unexpected bit of pleasure kneading her bosom.

The raven-haired girl couldn't believe how fast Gohan was advancing. Regardless, whether she wanted him to continue or not, she felt rather helpless. She felt like jello.

Videl arched her back, pushing herself into Gohan's skillfull hand. As he continued to envelope her neck with kisses, she felt him massage her whole breast. Squeazing. Then pinching her nipple. He cupped her breast from underneath and kneaded upwards.

"Mm... Gohan…"

The half-Saiyan abruptly pulled his hand away and released his mouth from her neck. Roughly pulling her to sit up, Gohan grabbed the end of Videl's shirt and yanked it off, only to fall back onto her again.

Videl wondered where her bra went.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Gohan kissed and licked down her cleavage. He continued where he had left off and massaged one of her breasts. He then trailed his tongue to her other tit and licked around Videl's perky nipple, circling it. After hearing her let out a soft moan, he latched onto her nipple and suckled on it. Kissing. Licking. Nibbling.

As Videl writhed in this ecstatically new pleasure, Gohan snuck his other hand around her pelvis. He traced the seam of her pants, lightly caressing her skin as he rolled his finger across the edge of the fabric.

Videl came to when she suddenly heard a loud tear. Opening her eyes, she saw her pants rip right off of her by Gohan.

Before she could even scowl at him for doing such a reckless thing, she was once again caught off guard by Gohan's roaming hands.

He cupped her bare ass cheeks as he laid kisses on her pelvis.

Videl wondered if Gohan had torn her panties off in the process of her pants turning to shreds, because she was suddenly completely in the nude.

She blushed furiously, realizing this fact.

Continuing to pleasure her pelvis with his kisses, Gohan looked up, smirking, and shot Videl the sexiest look she had ever seen on his face.

She began to squirm in place, as she could feel herself getting very wet in between her legs.

It seemed as if Gohan caught on and he slipped his hand in between her tightening thighs. He pried them open and watched her liquids drip down from her folds to the bed.

Gohan lowered his head and swiped his tongue against her entrance.

Completely off guard, Videl gasped as she felt a thick and wet muscle graze against her.

Confident that she was enjoying this, Gohan then slipped a finger inside her. Hearing her draw out a long moan, he began to skillfully thrust his finger in and out, wiggling back and forth against her tight walls.

"Oh, fuck! Gohan!" She cried out. She snagged his unruly hair and forced his head down.

He complied and lapped at her sensitive bulb, flicking his tongue, thrusting his finger inside her simultaneously.

Videl thrashed her head side to side. She thought she was going to go insane.

She felt her walls tighten around Gohan's finger as the pleasure she felt increased. She clenched her thighs around his head, panting, gasping, moaning.

She felt her eyelids become heavy. She could feel the weight of her own chest rising and falling.

Her insides throbbing.

Letting out a loud moan, she arched her back as she felt Gohan's tongue push against her clit as he inserted another finger into her.

Paralyzed, Videl came on his hand. Her body trembled as she felt a wave of pleasure like no other. A pleasure she couldn't begin to describe.

Finally catching her breath, she let out a deep sigh. She felt Gohan crawl up and pull her against him. Smiling drowsily, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She woke up that morning in a daze. Opening her eyes to the sunlight seeping through the blinds of the bedroom window, she slowly began to register what had happened that night.

She sprung up from the bed.

'_Oh my god.'_

Her heartbeat quickened, and her breath became short as she reminisced back to that hot and steamy encounter with Gohan.

She heard a knock on the door.

Not bothering to answer, she watched the door open.

Gohan peered in.

"Heh, good morning, Videl." He smiled.

Videl sat there in silence, staring at the boy who had just ravished her hours ago.

"Um, we have breakfast ready, if you're hungry. I'll be in the kitchen with Goten." At that, Gohan quietly shut the door and walked off.

Confused, Videl stared at the door.

'_That's it? That's all he had to say to me?'_

Grumbling, Videl flung the blanket off of herself as she suddenly felt a need to say something to him.

Her eyes widened, as she just realized something very strange.

She was fully clothed… including her pants.

Pants which were fully intact.

What was the meaning of this? Videl furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't understand.

'_Was that… was it all just a dream?'_

She hugged her own body as she thought back to the pleasure she felt that night. It couldn't have been a dream. It felt so real…

* * *

><p>End, chapter 6.<p>

A/N: I will have a new chapter up soon.

Review please! Comment, criticize, suggest something, whatever!

Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 7**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

* * *

><p>Videl crept into the kitchen. Peering from the doorway, she set her eyes on the two boys, their backs to her.<p>

Gohan's little brother was mauling his eggs and bacon, stuffing everything into his mouth at once. She turned her gaze to the boy who she swore had just pleasured her to no end that very night.

She narrowed her eyes, pondering whether or not that was a dream or not.

Was she delusional at the time? Maybe Gohan didn't rip her pants off of her. Maybe she was so hypnotized by his skillful hands and tongue, that she didn't quite register what had happened to her clothes as well as she thought she did.

Maybe, when she fell asleep, he dressed her so that if his mother came home, she wouldn't have to risk Chichi going mayhem on her.

Although, one thing didn't quite add up to her theory. Did Gohan put her pigtails back in?

Videl decided she would need to lay a few hints out to make sure what happened last night was actually real, or if it was just her hormone-driven imagination.

She walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, hey, Videl! It's about time. Take a seat, there's plenty of food." Gohan waved her in.

Plenty of food indeed. There was a pile of scrambled eggs on one platter and a bigger pile of bacon on another. She couldn't begin to count how many cereal boxes lay on the ground, or the amount of empty milk and orange juice containers that lay on the counter.

She tried to refocus from the massive breakfast sitting in front of her.

Clearing her throat, Videl casually brought her fingers up to her hair and undid the clips holding her pigtails together. Swiftly, she swung her hair back, letting it all onto her shoulders.

Gohan looked up. Videl caught eye contact.

'_He's got to remember last night…'_ She eyed him.

Quizzically, he questioned her with a mouth full of food. "Your hair bothering you?"

Stunned, the raven-haired girl stared at the half-Saiyan. She frowned.

'_Is he just playing dumb? Maybe he doesn't want Goten to know that anything might have happened last night.'_

She dismissed him and grabbed a plate of breakfast and slowly began to eat.

It was as if Videl refused to believe her encounter with a lust-driven Gohan was just a dream. She was almost absolutely sure of herself that the immense pleasures she felt were real. All too real.

"Heh, I hope the food's not too inedible, I'm not much of a cook." Gohan sheepishly laughed.

Bringing herself back to reality, Videl inspected the taste in her mouth. It was, actually, quite delicious.

"Wow, Gohan, you say you're not much of a cook, but these eggs are the best I've tasted in a while." She took another bite.

Delighted by her praise, Gohan chuckled as he watched her take another bite. He noticed a piece of food stuck next to her lips.

He reached over the table and wiped it off her cheek.

Videl's eyes widened, a little embarrassed, but nonetheless surprised to feel Gohan's finger brush up against her skin.

It felt the same as last night.

Now she was sure that their encounter was real.

After breakfast, the duo decided to take the time to actually work on their English project, like they had planned in the first place.

Sitting around the coffee table in the living room, the two took out a notebook and pencil.

"So, Gohan, did you sleep well?" Videl hesitantly asked.

He grinned innocently. "Like a rock!"

She frowned. Was it just a dream?

"So… about our project… are we still… you know, uh," Gohan softened his voice.

'_That's right. I told him we'd use his alter ego to ace our assignment.'_ Videl reminisced.

She regained her composure, dismissing any further thought of her heated dream.

"Of course!" She sneered. "Unless you want me to go tell the media about your secret."

Gohan sighed in defeat.

"Alright. Well, how do you suggest we go about doing this?"

Videl thought for a moment. "We're comparing America's vision of a superhero to an actual superhero in our own city. It's a bit of a stretch, comparing something that was created and someone who actually exists," She looked up at him, "but I think we can make it work. And with what I have in mind, there is no way anyone will suspect that the Great Saiyaman is you."

Relieved, Gohan continued to listen.

"We can easily jot down the basics – like comparing each culture's perspective on each hero. We can present the similarities and differences between powers too… that is, as long as you cooperate." She stared him down.

Gohan nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, let's start there." Videl decided.

"Start… where?" He asked, a little confused.

"Yours and Superman's powers, of course! I'll look up all the information on Superman's abilities. All you have to do is write down your own capabilities on this piece of paper." She ripped a piece of paper out of her notebook and slid it over to him. "Then we can compare the lists and assess what's best to present for our assignment."

"Uh, well, OK, I guess," Gohan quietly surrendered.

"You have a computer on your bedroom desk, right? May I use it?"

"Sure."

Satisfied, Videl stood up and headed to his bedroom. She closed the door behind her, leaving the half-Saiyan to his work.

Gohan groaned, rustling his hair.

He couldn't believe the predicament he was shoved into. He had to list all of his abilities for everyone in school to see.

He decided that grumbling about it wouldn't help. He began to list out his powers.

'Flight'. 'Speed'. 'Strength'. 'Martial arts'.

He thought for a second.

'_I wonder if I should mention Ki manipulation… would Videl even know what that means?'_

He decided to jot it down anyway, for his own purpose of brainstorming.

'Ki manipulation'. 'Sensing Ki'. 'Ki blasts'.

He brainstormed some more. He realized that most of his abilities lied in the various ways of manipulating Ki, and that there wasn't much else to add in.

Gohan then hesitated to write down the next thing on his mind.

That he was able to transform into a Super Saiyan.

'_If I add that in, then Videl will discover that I'm the Golden Warrior too. I can't afford to let that secret out… if she found out, then she and the whole school might discover that I was at the Cell Games. Not only that… I would have to reveal to her that I'm only half human!'_

Gohan decided to leave that fact out.

He tapped his pencil against the coffee table.

He figured he finished his part of the work and sat back. He stared at the ceiling, waiting for Videl.

'_She sure was acting a little strange this morning…'_ He thought, although he couldn't quite point out what exactly was so strange about her behavior. _'I wonder if she felt a little uncomfortable sleeping in my room last night.'_

He then blushed, thinking about the cute raven-haired girl sleeping in his bed.

Videl was certainly hot-headed and a snoop, at that. But Gohan couldn't blame her. He fully admitted to himself that he was a sketch, keeping so many secrets hidden, despite the validity of his concealment.

Thinking back to yesterday, he chuckled to himself, envisioning Videl in his Saiyaman disguise.

He heard the door to his bedroom open. Videl walked into the living room with a sheet of paper.

"Hope you finished, because I did." Videl proclaimed.

He nodded in reply. She sat down next to him and eyed the piece of paper in front of Gohan, signaling him to begin.

He stammered a little. "Uh, well, heh, I guess I should start, huh? Um. OK."

Impatient, Videl furrowed her eyebrows and swiped the piece of paper. She eyed the list Gohan had made.

"Let's see. 'Flight, speed, strength, martial arts'… Ki manipulation? Sensing? Blasts…?" With much confusion, she looked at him for an answer.

He rubbed the back of his neck, nervously. "Uh, well, there's this thing I can do. I can manipulate my own Ki for various effects… one being able to fly. Um… others, well, I can store my Ki into certain areas inside my body to create a stronger effect. Like in martial arts."

Videl looked all too confused. She had no idea what he was talking about.

'_I knew this was going to be hard to explain…'_ Gohan sighed in his head, regretting he wrote it down.

"Show me."

Gohan glanced up at Videl, questioning if that had just come out of her mouth.

She raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 7.<p>

A/N: I realize that my chapters are rather short, but I myself enjoy the length of them. Despite the fact I'm not exactly skilled in creative writing in particular, or have had the practice of writing long and in-depth descriptions, I like to keep it short and concise, getting to the point I want to display in each chapter. I hope it doesn't bother you readers too much, because I don't see myself changing my style of writing for this fic – especially the length and descriptives.

Personally, I'm the type of person who gets impatient while reading when things get too long, and so I start to skim around.

However, feel free to suggest anything, because I will certainly at least take it into consideration.

Thank you for reading, and thank you for all your reviews, it's definitely a great help! (I will be implementing some of your suggestions soon.)


	8. Chapter 8

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 8**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

* * *

><p>"Uh, show you?" Gohan asked.<p>

"Yeah. Show me what this 'Ki manipulation' is. I have no idea what you're talking about in your list, Gohan." Videl narrowed her eyes at him. "You better not be making this stuff up just to keep more secrets from me."

"Of course not!" He waved his hands around. "Hm. How should I go about showing you Ki…" Gohan looked upwards, deep in thought. "OK. Let's go outside."

He stood up from the living room couch and beckoned Videl to follow him out the front door. The two stepped outside and walked further out to a set of open fields.

Gohan turned to her. "I guess the easiest way to show you what Ki is, is to bring it outwards into a physical manifestation."

He brought his hands up in front of his chest and positioned his fingers as if he were holding an imaginary ball. Slowly, he pulled a small portion of Ki out, letting it circle between his palms.

'_What the-'_

Stunned, Videl blinked a couple times to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. She was baffled to see this strange light playfully circle around in his hands.

"See?" Gohan brought her back to reality. "I manipulate my own Ki by focusing on one aspect of my body, then bring it forth."

"This… this isn't a trick?" Videl took a step closer, bringing her hand up to poke it.

Immediately, Gohan revert his Ki back. "If you touch it, you'll get hurt."

She looked at him for more answers.

"When you physically manifest Ki, you're essentially creating a Ki blast."

Videl recalled the list.

"**This** is the reason why you don't want to touch it."

Gohan shot one of his arms out away from Videl. Again, he pulled out a small amount of Ki from within his palm. Aiming at a distant tree, he released the ball of energy, guiding it down the fields. His Ki blast collided into the trunk, immediately disintegrating the area that was hit and caused the top of the tree to fall.

Videl watched the tree topple over, eyes the size of dinner plates. Speechless.

"Ki is also manipulated in order to fly, and, uh, well, you've seen me fly before." Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, thinking back to the time he flew her home.

Thinking for a second, Videl managed to register his words and what she had seen with her own eyes. "OK, then, I guess I see what you're saying. But what's this 'sensing' business?"

"Er, well, sensing Ki isn't something I can show you." Gohan thought for a moment. "Pretty much what it boils down to, is that every living being has Ki. When you're able to manipulate your own Ki, you are also able to sense it. You sense it in yourself and others people too. Some people have weak Ki, and some people have strong Ki. Your senses can tell you who has which."

Videl stared at him. Content with her answers, no longer did she seem to question him with her looks.

Something hit her.

She thought back to the first day Gohan transferred to Orange Star High.

Furrowing her eyebrows, she hesitantly asked. "Gohan. You wouldn't happen to know if Ki can be manifested transparently, do you?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"Well, like, if you could create a source of wind with Ki, for example."

'_If I'm not mistaken, this Ki business might be the key (no pun intended) to the Golden Warrior's powers as well.'_ She analyzed.

She reminisced back to the time of the bank robbery, where the Golden Warrior appeared minutes before her own arrival. She remembered the man who briefly spoke with her, who had told her the fighter managed to stop the culprits merely by raising his hand and yelling towards them.

Was the impact to their getaway vehicle, in fact, manipulated Ki?

"Well, sure. You can release Ki that isn't visible to the naked eye." Gohan answered.

Eyes gleaming, Videl grinned.

"So, then, do you think that the Golden Warrior uses the same technique as you, Gohan? I've heard he managed to execute superhuman-like powers that sounds a lot like Ki manipulation."

Gohan froze.

'_Unbelievable. This girl's gonna manage to unveil every one of my secrets!'_

"Uh, heh heh, yeah, sure! W-well, who knows, right?" He stammered.

Videl rested her chin on her finger, deep in thought.

"Alright, Gohan. I think I have a good idea of what Ki is. It's bizarre, but I'll believe anything, at this point."

Gohan let out a silent sigh of relief, glad that Videl dropped the topic of the Golden Warrior quickly. He decided he already had one hell of a weekend as it was.

Videl's watch began to set off. She glanced at it.

"Aw, man. Sorry, Gohan, but my dad wants me home. Says he's been worrying, and that he 'misses his angel'." She rolled her eyes. "We'll set up another time to work on this soon. I left my half of the work on your coffee table, so take a look at it sometime and let me know if you think up any good ideas. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Oh, alright, Videl."

Gohan walked her down the field, back to her jetflyer. She hopped up onto the seat, and waved. "See you, Gohan."

"Later." He waved back, smiling. She headed off.

Gohan let out a loud and deep sigh. He was relieved she was finally gone. He didn't think his heart was going to be able to take anymore surprise attacks.

'_This girl…'_ He gazed up towards her direction. _'I think I'm gonna go nuts!'_

Gohan wasn't sure whether he felt that way because of the blackmail, or whether it was because he couldn't seem to handle the mixed emotions he felt with her being around.

The boy fully admitted to himself that he was at the very least physically attracted to Videl. She was cute, and a fighter at that. But he felt his hopes get lost into nothingness as he added into the calculation the fact she had him wrapped around her little finger.

He rustled his hair as he walked inside, frustrated and flustered.

He took a seat at the couch, and picked up the piece of paper Videl had wrote up on Superman's powers.

_'Hm. Let's see. "Superhuman strength, speed, breath, and hearing. Anti-gravity flight. Invulnerability". Heh, I guess Superman and I are similar in a lot of ways, even though the method of achieving some of these powers are different. Hm, "Heat vision__". An ability that emits solar energy from his eyes... heh, sounds comparable to Piccolo's technique.'_ Gohan continued to read._ '"X-ray vision"? OK, I'm a little jealous. I wish I had that power...'_ He chuckled to himself.

Monday came along and Gohan flew to school in his Saiyaman disguise.

He had a bit of extra time before school began, so he decided to de-activate his costume and head over to a coffee shop to grab a bagel. He walked inside the shop, immediately spotting a familiar face in line.

"V-Videl? What are you doing here?"

The raven-haired girl turned around.

"Oh, hi, Gohan," she raised an eyebrow. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm grabbing some breakfast, obviously."

He sheepishly laughed in reply.

"Uh, heh, well, it's good to see you. Um. If you'll excuse me, I actually came here to use their bathroom." Gohan walked away.

He closed the door to the Men's bathroom.

He wondered why he had just done that. He went in for a bagel, and decided to use their bathroom instead.

'_Wait a minute. Why am I hiding from Videl? It's not like she's suspicious of me anymore, right?'_

As he thought, Gohan suddenly heard screaming from outside the bathroom. Immediately, he opened the bathroom door and peered out.

He spotted three masked men with firearms. One man had his gun pointed at the cashier, and the other two aimed their guns at the customers, demanding that no one move.

Gohan quickly closed the door. With his back against it, he groaned. _'Damnit. Now? You can't be serious. What's to rob from a coffee shop anyhow? These guys must be some idiots looking for some quick, small change. Ugh, my morning is just getting better and better…'_

At the scene, Videl gritted her teeth as she cautiously eyed the man pointing his gun at her. She noticed that he was targeting her especially, probably because they knew she was the largest threat there.

'_Fuck! At point blank, I'm helpless!'_ She scowled.

She averted her gaze from the culprit to the bathroom, where Gohan had just gone off to.

'_C'mon, Gohan, get your ass out here!'_

Back at the bathroom, the half-Saiyan was giving himself a pep talk in the mirror.

'_Alright, Gohan. Just get this over with and go to school. Don't acknowledge Videl. Just. Leave.'_

Gohan lifted his wrist up and pressed the activation button on his watch.

He waited.

'_Er, must've pressed the wrong button.'_

He pressed the other one.

Nothing happened.

"W-what the… hell?" Frantically, Gohan pushed the button on his watch over and over again.

'_No. No... No, no, nonono! This can't be happening!'_

The panicked boy quietly opened the bathroom door to take a peek at the hostage scene again. He caught eye contact with Videl, who seemed to be beckoning him with a nod to hurry and take care of this mess, since she was incapacitated for the moment.

He shut the door again.

'_Fuck! What am I supposed to do?'_

Gohan gritted his teeth and tried to assess the situation. If he didn't do something quick, someone could get hurt.

He frowned, realizing he had but one option, now that his watch was out of commission.

He let out a sigh of defeat. _'I guess if I look at it in a different perspective, she would probably find out it's me sooner or later._'

At that, Gohan tensed his body. Building up his Ki, he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

While one of the robbers had his gun at Videl and the other at the rest of the customers, the third robber had just finished collecting the money from the cash register and safe.

"Alright guys, looks like we're set here!" The masked man announced to his partners in crime with a large grin plastered on his face. "Let's get the hell out of here before the pol-"

In a flash, the man was on the ground, grunting in pain.

Videl swung her head around to the fallen culprit.

Her eyes widened as she set eyes on the back of the Golden Warrior. She quickly switched her attention to the bathroom door, which was in mid-swing, closing shut. She looked back, staring at the fighter's golden hair which stood straight up. She watched him turn his head towards her, making eye contact with his piercing teal-colored eyes.

'_You've __**got**__ to be fucking kidding me.'_

* * *

><p>End, chapter 8.<p>

A/N: Yet another secret unveiled? Gohan, you silly, silly boy, you messed up again! ;)

Again, those facts I spewed about Superman were listed from Wikipedia; apologies if they are incorrect.

Reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 9**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

* * *

><p>Videl looked like a deer in a headlight. She couldn't fathom that Gohan was the Great saiyaman <strong>and<strong> the Golden Warrior.

She stared at the foreign color in his eyes.

'_How in the world? How can Gohan suddenly have teal eyes? His hair too… he practically looks like an American!'_ She paused in her thoughts and strained her eyesight. _'That… that is Gohan, right? He's wearing the same clothes as him. He's got to be!'_

Gohan shifted his attention to the criminal pointing his firearm at Videl.

The man regained his composure. "H-hey! What the hell, who the fuck are you?" He directed his gun at the Super Saiyan.

Gohan curled his lips into a small smirk. He muttered. "You should pay more attention."

The culprit was suddenly struck in the neck with Videl's high-kick and dropped to the ground.

Grounding her feet, she let out a small exhale. She turned her head towards Gohan. He could read in her expression that she had quite a few more questions to ask him later.

"E-eat shit!" The remaining criminal cried out from behind the duo.

He pulled the trigger and let out a round of bullets.

Gohan twirled around and reached out, catching every one of his bullets. He then slowly dropped all but one onto the ground. Holding onto the remaining bullet in his hand, he brought it in between his fingers and flicked it, causing it to whip past the man's ear and through the wall behind him. The man trembled in fear, falling to his knees, and surrendered.

The customers and workers inside the coffee shop cheered.

Despite being in complete and utter awe, Videl felt a relieved smile creep up on to her face. She was, in no doubt, impressed by the transformed man standing in front of her.

Gohan turned around and caught eyes with the girl aweing him. He nervously smiled back.

Suddenly, the shop customers swarmed Videl, praising her, asking her if she was alright and if she knew the mysterious Golden Warrior.

Videl tried to swat them away, pushing and shoving slightly to regain sight of Gohan. Finally clearing a path, she noticed he had disappeared. Videl popped out from the crowd of people and ran, bursting out the shop door. She looked left and right. Upwards even.

Gohan was nowhere in sight.

Two days passed since then. Videl walked into the classroom and took her seat, greeting Sharpner and Erasa. She looked over to Gohan's seat.

Empty again.

"The bookworm's absent again, huh?" Sharpner looked over. He raised an eyebrow. "It's not like him to be skipping this much school. Sure he's late sometimes or leaves randomly during class, but he never full out skips like this."

"Maybe poor Gohan is sick with the flu," Erasa pouted.

Videl narrowed her eyes at the empty seat. _'Gohan hasn't showed up to school since the incident at the coffee shop. He didn't even come that very morning. He's definitely not sick. Something's up…'_

She decided to wait until the end of the week for the half-Saiyan to show up to school. If he didn't, she would be paying a visit to his home over the weekend.

Friday rolled along.

Gohan was still absent from school.

Videl stared at his empty chair.

She frowned, tightening her grip around the pencil in her hand. _'That's it. I'm done waiting. Son Gohan, you better be home tomorrow, because I'm paying you a visit to get some answers whether you like it or not.'_

The next morning, Videl hopped into her jetflyer and took off to pay a visit to Gohan's home.

She hesitated in her own thoughts. _'I-it's not like I'm __**worried**__ about him. He's my English partner! I can't fail that class because he's off somewhere neglecting his responsibilities!'_ She furrowed her eyebrows. _'And I want answers about this Golden Warrior business! This visit has __**nothing**__ to do with being worried sick to my stomach… all week… about Son Gohan…'_

Videl immediately scowled at the fact she was conflicted between her logic and emotions.

'_Why the hell would I worry about someone who keeps all these secrets from me? Hah, that's a laugh! It's all because of our stupid project that I have to keep an eye on that bookworm… I don't like him. I don't like Gohan… like that.'_

Blushing and frowning, she fought with all her might not to reminisce back to the hot and steamy dream she had of Gohan last weekend.

Videl picked up speed as she wrestled her own thoughts.

Finally, the raven-haired girl landed her jetflyer in front of Gohan's home. She got out and knocked on the front door.

The door opened.

"Oh, hey, Gohan's girlfriend! What are you doing here?"

Surprised to hear a small voice, Videl looked down. Goten was beaming with a smile.

"G-Goten." She blushed a little, registering his greeting. She then hardened her expression. "Is Gohan home?"

"No, he hasn't been home all week."

"A-all week? B-but, aren't you worried about your big brother, Goten?" Videl's face washed with concern.

Goten looked up at the sky. "Hm, no, not really." He replied nonchalantly.

Stunned, she asked, "Not really? Don't you wonder where he is?"

"Oh. No, because I know where he is!" He grinned.

Videl stared at the pint-sized boy. "U-uh, OK, well, where is he, Goten?"

"He's at Master Roshi's."

She raised an eyebrow, looking at him for an explanation. Nothing.

'_Like I'm supposed to know where __**that**__ is. Is that a bar or something? A motel?'_

"Oh, is that so?" Videl chuckled a little. "Could you tell me where that is?"

"Nope."

A little impatient with his game, she shut her eyes, gritting her teeth. "OK, then, why not?"

Goten looked at her innocently. "Because I don't know where it is."

Videl felt like she wanted to scream. Clearly, she did not have the patience for kids.

She was aggravated that she had just flown 4 hours to find Gohan, only to discover he was somewhere called 'Master Roshi's'.

ChiChi walked up from behind Goten with a basket full of laundry and explained. "Gohan's visiting a family friend. He's been there all week." She then narrowed her eyebrows at her. "You wouldn't happen to know why he's been so weird all week, do you?"

"Me? N-no. That's why I came to visit… Gohan hasn't been in school at all so I was a little concerned… er, because we have an English project to work on, that is." Videl quickly added in.

"Well I'm glad one of you is responsible at least." ChiChi sighed with a scowl. "Gohan's missing out on his valuable education! I can't believe that boy."

Videl decided she didn't want to see Gohan's mother any madder than she already was.

"W-well, hopefully he'll shape up his priorities," She laughed nervously. "Um, well, thanks for letting me know where he is. I'll be going now."

"Hold your horses, Videl." ChiChi stopped her from turning back to her jetflyer. "Despite my suspicions about your intentions with my Gohan, I'm not going to be rude. You flew all the way over here from Satan City. Why don't you stay a little while? I would hate to send you off on the long trip back after you had just arrived."

Videl looked at her in surprise. She smiled. "Sure, thanks."

ChiChi beckoned her in and closed the door. She placed the basket of laundry down.

The two sat down at the kitchen table, ChiChi staring intently at Videl.

"Tell it to me straight. Are you and Gohan dating?"

Thrown off, Videl was left in shock. "O-of c-course not!" She laughed it off, averting her gaze from her.

"Hm. Is that so? Before Gohan left, he looked really distraught. I thought you might have hurt him or something." ChiChi's eyes were practically shooting daggers at her.

Videl frowned, disliking her accusations. "Never. Besides, nothing even happened between us. And we're **not** dating." She crossed her arms.

ChiChi then sighed as she looked off into nothingness. "It's just that this isn't like my Gohan."

There was a moment of silence between the two.

Deep in thought, Videl spoke up. "Um, if you don't mind me asking and I'm sorry if this is rude, but do you know **everything** about Gohan?"

ChiChi looked at her questionably. "What do you mean?"

"Well, like, does he keep secrets from you?"

She frowned and burst out. "Secrets? You two **are** dating, aren't you?"

"N-no! I don't mean it like that!" Videl attempted to calm down the livid mother. "I mean… do you know about his, um, well, alter ego?"

ChiChi's expression calmed down. "Oh. Are you talking about that silly costume he wears?"

"So you do know then!"

"Of course. The Great Saiyaman. Sure. Although, he told me the gadget Bulma gave him malfunctioned, so I don't think he'll be playing superhero anytime soon until that's fixed. I'm surprised Gohan told you that's actually him."

"Er, well, he didn't. But that's beside the point." Videl leaned onto the table, almost whispering. "Could you tell me how it is that Gohan is so strong?"

"Mom, Goten, I'm home!"

Videl swung her head around and looked through the kitchen doorway.

Gohan was closing the front door behind him.

Scowling, Videl got up from her seat and stomped over.

"V-Videl? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked nervously.

"The better question is where the hell have **you** been?" She jabbed her finger into his chest.

"Heh heh, um, well," Gohan laughed nervously.

"Gohan, it's about time you're home!" ChiChi roared. "Do you even know how many days of school you've missed this week?"

"Er! I'm sorry, mom! But, I… I…" Gohan peered over at Videl.

The half-Saiyan was sweating bullets. Barely in his house and he was already being interrogated by two hot-headed broads.

"Son Gohan, if you don't start brushing up on your studies right now, I'm going to raise hell!" ChiChi picked up the laundry basket off the floor and stormed off.

Gohan and Videl stood there in an awkward silence.

Hesitantly, Gohan gazed over at the pig-tailed guest. He immediately caught eyes with her piercing stare.

"Uh, heh, so, Videl, what bring you here?"

"You disappeared at the bagel shop and haven't come to school since. We've got an English project to work on and you're nowhere to be found! What gives, Gohan?" She demanded.

"Um, well, that is…" Gohan trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

He caught a glimpse of something on the corner of his eyes. He peered over. His little brother was peeking from the kitchen doorway, eavesdropping.

Gohan rolled his eyes. He reached for Videl's arm and dragged her to his bedroom.

Videl sat on his bed and crossed her arms. "Did you disappear because I know you're the Golden Warrior, now?"

"Uh, well, that's part of it." He meekly answered.

Videl looked at him for more answers.

"I, uh, knew you'd be coming after me for more answers. I just wasn't sure how I was going to be able to explain myself to you."

"Why? You seemed to explain yourself just fine about the Great Saiyaman."

"Er, well, this is different. What you found out was something I **really** didn't want anyone to find out."

"Is there a difference between the two disguises you use? I don't understand." Videl asked. "How is it that your hair and eyes change color, anyway?."

Gohan began to sweat nervously, wondering how he was going to explain.

"It's not like you have another gadget you use to disguise yourself with, right? I mean, your features looked all the same, it was just like… an American version of you." She continued to ramble. "And to top it all off, you were freaking glowing. I don't know why this is hard for you to explain to me, but you better do it quick." She demanded.

Gohan gulped.

"Well, Gohan?"

The half-Saiyan sighed. She was pushy as ever. "Videl, you wouldn't want to hear my explanation, trust me."

"Why not? Just tell me, Gohan. It's already too late to keep more secrets at this point, isn't it?"

The two sat in silence.

She watched Gohan as he furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed hard.

He finally decided, to hell with it. He knew he was going to spill it to her at one point or another.

"Videl, I'm not human."

* * *

><p>End, chapter 9.<p>

A/N: Will get the next chapter up when I can. Suspecting some kind of romance soon... Hehe. I make up the story as I write, so it's interesting for me too, since this plot is not concrete in my head.

FYI – DBZ-related words in my fic are terms I gathered from the subbed version, in case it might have occurred to you that my vocab seems a little off from dubbed DBZ.

Please review with your comments and/or criticisms, they are always a big motivational help!

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 10**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

* * *

><p>Videl studied Gohan's eyes, a bit baffled, a bit skeptical.<p>

A small nervous laugh escaped her lips. "Heh, Gohan. What are you talking about?"

Gohan didn't answer. He stared into her eyes with a stone cold expression.

"Stop being stupid… tell me the truth now. C'mon."

Videl frowned. He wasn't answering her.

"Gohan, did you hit your head or something while you were gone? Spill it!" She became aggravated.

The half-Saiyan knew this was going to be rough. He debated on whether or not to lie to her about his powers, his Super Saiyan ability, about his own demi-race. But Gohan couldn't take it anymore. Half of it was because his purity conflicted with his wish to keep his life concealed into a deep secret. The other half was because 90% of his life had already been revealed to this girl sitting on his bed.

"I-it's a joke, right? It's not like your some **alien**, right? Totally impossible!" Videl laughed.

"Videl."

Startled to hear him finally speak, she looked up at Gohan.

"I'm, uh. I'm sorry I lied to you."

She looked at him quizzically. "About not being human? C'mon, Gohan, you think I would believe that for one second? I'm not that gullible." She scoffed.

"Er, no. About everything about me. I concealed my whole personal life from you… that is until you pried it out of me."

Videl scowled with her arms crossed. "Well, you should be sorry." She then grinned. "Don't think you can hide anything from me, Son Gohan."

Gohan nodded slightly in agreement.

"That's why I think you need to know."

"Hm?"

Gohan's mind was not just thinking that Videl deserved the truth because of his insincerity, but because he really liked her. While he was hiding at Master Roshi's, Gohan finally acknowledged that he truly liked this girl who poked and prodded at his secrets.

He was at unease, though.

'_If Videl will give me a chance, then she needs to know the whole truth. I can't keep holding secrets from someone I care about…'_

His expression became serious. "Videl, I know this is hard to believe, but I'm not joking around. I'm, uh… I'm only half human."

Videl cocked an eyebrow, staring at him as if he had just called her dumb.

"Yeah, right, Gohan. I told you I'm not gullible. If you're gonna make up lies, think of something more believable, will you?" She scowled.

Gohan sighed, wondering how he was going to get this fact through her head. He began to think that maybe he shouldn't have told her after all.

"Look."

Videl opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Gohan clenched his fists by his sides and built up his Ki, quickly transforming into a Super Saiyan.

Videl had seen him in his Golden Warrior form, but she had never seen the process of transforming into one. Here, she thought he had some trick to disguising himself differently. That is, until she laid eyes on the glowing, golden-haired boy standing in front of her.

Mouth agape, Videl stared into Gohan's eyes, getting lost in the color of the sea.

Gohan sat down next to her on the bed, gazing into her eyes. She felt her hair whip back a little from the soft wind emitting from the glow surrounding him.

"This is no trick, Videl."

Hesitantly, Videl brought her hand up.

She reached over his head and touched the ends of his hair. It was soft and silky, like her own hair, but his golden strands were sticking straight up, almost as if they were electrified.

Videl leaned her head in, taking a closer look into Gohan's eyes. She could see where his iris ended and his pupil began. He definitely wasn't wearing contacts, that's for sure.

Although Gohan felt a blush creep up to his cheeks because his face was so close to hers, he kept his composure. He revert himself back to his normal stage.

Videl felt the wind die down as she watched Gohan's hair and eyes turn black.

She wasn't sure what to say.

"Gohan!"

The two heard a squeak from the door.

"G-Goten?" He called back.

"Are you playing? I can sense it, you are! I want to play too!"

At that, Gohan's bedroom door burst open. Goten leaped. In mid-air, he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Gohan tumbled backwards off the bed due to Goten's surprise attack.

"G-Goten! Hey! Get off!" He fought his little brother off.

Videl looked on at the two boys wrestling on the floor, absolutely speechless.

Gohan managed to stand up to regain his composure. He practically forgot Videl was still sitting there. Panicked, he wasn't sure what to say.

"….G-Goten…" Videl piped up, in utter shock.

The pint-sized Super Saiyan turned around. "Oh, hi, Videl!" He grinned.

Finally able to find his words, Gohan noticed the appearance of his younger brother. "Goten, when… when did you learn to transform?"

"When?" Goten looked up at the ceiling, thinking. "Um, I'm not sure! Hehe."

"Does mom know?"

"Hm, yeah. She knows I can turn Super Saiyan."

Videl looked at the two with questions in her eyes. "'Super Saiyan'?"

Goten gleamed. "Yeah! See? I'm a Super Saiyan! Gohan can be a Super Saiyan too, you know!"

"S-Saiyan?" Videl couldn't look any more confused than she already was.

"Yeah! Saiyan! Mom told me that my dad's a Saiyan. So that makes me… half a Saiyan!" Goten laughed.

Gohan flinched, wondering how he would handle this situation. Although, it might have been for the best to finally get all this out to Videl in one, uh, leap.

He pulled his younger brother by his sleeve and whispered nervously through his gritted teeth. "What did I tell you about showing off, Goten?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Sorry, Gohan!" Goten rubbed the back of his neck. "But you did it first! I know you did!" He retorted as he dashed out the room.

Gohan cleared his throat.

"Um, sorry about that…"

Videl spun her head around from the door to Gohan. She furrowed her brow and spoke in a low voice. "So… it's true then."

Gohan averted his gaze from her. The cat was out of the bag, but it was still difficult for him to fully admit it.

She questioned him. "Why are you telling me this, Gohan? You know you could have kept this a secret from me if you really wanted to."

"Er, well…"

'_Should I tell her my feelings? Gosh this might be a bad idea after I told her so much information.'_

Gohan fought with his emotions in his head. She gazed into his eyes for an answer.

"Um, I uh. I told you because... I thought... that you might find this useful for our English project…" Gohan cursed himself under his breath for chickening out.

"Huh?"

"W-well, there are some demi-human superheroes in American comic books, ...like the X-Men. Despite that they were originally human, they went through genetic mutation, holding both human and superhuman characteristics…"

Videl thought for a second.

She slowly nodded her head. "Good. This is good! Perfect! As far as the public knows, the Great Saiyaman and the Golden Warrior are two different people. If we use both of them in our presentation, we need another comparable American superhero. You're brilliant, Gohan, we're going to ace this project, for sure!"

Gohan sighed, unsure if it was a sigh of relief or disappointment.

He was glad Videl had accepted his deepest secret better than he expected. He was upset at himself for not stepping up and confronting her about his feelings.

"Er, well, the X-Men is just one example. Let's research a little to see if there is someone more fitting. I mean Superman isn't human either. He's the last of his race. Like Goten and me."

Videl pulled her smile back. "Last of your race?"

Gohan let out a quiet chuckle. "Yeah, well us and two others. There's only one person left I know that is full-blooded."

She suddenly felt bad. She couldn't fathom being the last of the human race left on the planet.

He noticed the concern washing over her face. "Hey, it's not that bad! Heh. You get used to it. I mean, we **look** no different than humans!" He smiled gently.

The two stayed silent for a moment.

Videl got up from the bed and stood in front of Gohan. She looked up at him with her cerulean eyes.

"Gohan. Can you do it again? Turn into a Super Saiyan?"

He looked at her quizzically. "Uh, sure."

Gohan built his Ki up again and transformed.

Videl closed her eyes and felt the warm waves of wind hit her, her hair and clothes flowing with the current. She slowly opened her eyes, gazing at the foreign color in Gohan's irises.

In a trance, Videl took a step closer to him, their chests inches away from each other. Blushing, she reached up to the back of his head, feeling his spiked golden-hair one more time.

Slowly. And hypnotically.

She brought her head up and met her lips with his.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 10.<p>

A/N: A short chapter.

I felt like my ability to keep the two protagonists in character was slipping away in certain parts of this chapter. I figured using Goten brought them back on track, at least a little, hehe.

Of course, romance between the two is totally OOC, but it must be done. :)

Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys are great. Please keep them coming, as I will post more chapters in response!


	11. Chapter 11

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 11**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

* * *

><p>Before the shock could wear off and Gohan could respond to her soft lips pressing against his, Videl parted away from the kiss.<p>

He blinked a couple times, making sure he wasn't dreaming.

He stared into Videl's blue eyes, wondering if she had really just kissed him.

A little embarrassed, Videl furrowed her brow as her cheeks turned crimson. "Just wondered what it would feel like to kiss an alien." She muttered, looking off to the side.

Gohan chuckled.

Wrapping one arm around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. He gently took her chin with his other hand and pulled her face towards him, smiling.

"Well, I hope you liked it."

With that, Gohan lowered his head and pressed his own lips against hers. Videl kissed back, wrapping her arms up around his neck. Gohan was more than delighted to know she shared similar feelings as he did. He pressed deeper into the kiss.

Videl felt an overwhelming sensation swirl around in her stomach. She felt her knees go weak. She had never experienced this type of contentment before. Not even in that dream she had of Gohan.

Everything felt so right.

The two released from their kiss and Videl opened her eyes. She watched Gohan open his, showing off his teal irises.

Gohan craned his neck back a little as he watched a small frown form on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"This doesn't feel **quite** right."

Gohan released his arm from around her waist and took a step back, befuddled.

Videl sized the transformed man with her eyes.

Smirking, she made a motion with her finger, twirling her index around in a downward circle. "Go back to how you were."

At first, Gohan raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about. He then caught on to her meaning.

He focused on his Ki and revert himself back from a Super Saiyan.

A grin formed on Videl's face. She stepped forward, slipping her arms under his and cupping his shoulders from behind. "Much better."

Her eyes gleamed as Gohan placed his arms around her waist again. She stood on her tip-toes to grab another kiss from him. He eagerly complied, landing a soft, gentle, passionate kiss on her luscious lips.

Videl reached up with one hand and stroked the back of his hair. Although his hair naturally stood up, the feel was very different than when he was transformed. She combed her fingers through, from root to tip.

Videl found Gohan's transformed self incredibly sexy, she couldn't deny that. But it was Gohan's jet-black hair and onyx eyes that she became so fond of as she grew to know him.

Gohan pulled back from their passionate kiss.

"Videl."

She looked at him.

"I… I really like you, Videl."

There was a pause of silence.

A muffled laugh escaped her closed mouth, causing it to reverberate against her lips.

Confused, Gohan furrowed his brow, wondering what was so funny.

Videl smiled at the half-Saiyan. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just that you'd expect to hear that before being kissed."

"But… but, **you** kissed me."

Her cheeks turned red, recalling that she indeed kissed him first.

She scowled and turned her head away, crossing her arms. "W-well, you coaxed me!"

"How?"

She mumbled something under her breath.

"Hm?" Gohan asked.

Her eyes still averted, she muttered a little louder, clearly embarrassed. "You looked so sexy."

A grin plastered over Gohan's face.

"I thought you like me like this better?" Gohan pointed at himself. He smirked as he transformed into a Super Saiyan once more. He took his hand and gently tugged at Videl's blushing face, making her look at him. "Which one is it?"

Videl felt like pudding in his hand.

She certainly loved Gohan's transformed features. His eyes were such an exotic color. His hair, a rare golden. Not blonde, not bleached. Pure golden.

Videl smirked back at Gohan. "Is it wrong to like both?" She then playfully grinned. "It's like having the best of both worlds – a Japanese **and** an American superhero, all packaged into one!"

Gohan cocked an eyebrow, letting out a small laugh at her silly joke.

As the two were about to lean in to enjoy another kiss, a loud beeping sound emitted from Videl's watch.

She groaned, turning away from Gohan's eagerly perked up lips and pressed the communication switch.

"Hi, chief." She grumbled. "What is it?"

"Videl! You've got to get over here to City Hall! This asshole keeps demanding that you show up! From what I recall, he's the guy you busted up for that drug heist he attempted last month. You better get here quick, he's got a child hostage!"

Both Videl and Gohan's eyes widened as they listened. Him **again**?

"You got it, chief." Videl disconnected from the call.

Realizing something crucial, Videl grit her teeth, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Damnit! Even if I leave now, it'll take me a whole 4 hours to get over to City Hall! 2 to 3 hours if I **really** haul ass."

She pondered on what to do.

Gohan furrowed his brow. "I'll go. It'll take me a lot less time if **I** haul ass."

Videl looked up at him. "But, Gohan, your Saiyaman disguise… the watch broke, didn't it?"

His lips curled into a smirk. He pointed at his golden hair. "I got another option, don't I?"

Videl didn't argue. There was no other way to go about dealing with this hostage situation.

She nodded. "Alright. You head over there, and fast. I'll try to get back to Satan City as soon as I possibly can."

Gohan thought for a minute.

"Videl, you go first."

"Why? Just go! We can't afford to let that child get hurt!"

He blushed. "Er, well, I want to change into my Gi, so no one recognizes my clothes." He hinted that she get out of his room so he could change.

Videl's face flushed before she walked out of his bedroom in a silent agreement.

As Gohan slipped his Gi on, he watched Videl soar off into the sky in her jetflyer from his bedroom. He opened the window and hopped up on the sill, taking off at full speed.

Gohan was a little agitated that this situation had to occur during his long awaited romantic moment with Videl. Nonetheless, he knew justice came first. Both he and Videl would agree to that.

The young Super Saiyan finally arrived at Satan City. He scouted for the City Hall building, which all in all was not hard to find, seeing the array of police vehicles surrounding the building's entrance.

Gohan looked closer from the sky. He spotted the man he had pummeled more than a week ago. The man had a semi-automatic pointed at a quivering little girl's head.

He growled, regretting he hadn't taken care of the man during his previous encounter with him. He then swooped down, grounding his feet a yard away from the man.

The culprit looked up, quizzically sizing the golden-haired man that had appeared out of nowhere.

"And who the hell are you?" The man sneered. "You think you can stop me? Hah! I'll blow this girl's brains out before you even get the chance to touch me!"

"H-hey! That's the Golden Warrior!" A nearby policeman recalled.

Gohan eyed the man, assessing a strategy in his head.

"You better not do somethin' stupid! Just get Satan Videl here and I'll let the child go!" The culprit grinned.

Gohan took a step forward. Startled, the man took a step backwards, his firearm still aimed at his hostage. He took another step forward, slowly continuing to approach the man.

"Y-you think I ain't serious? I'll shoot! I swear it!"

Gohan stopped in his tracks. He glared at the man. "Then shoot."

The man was taken aback. He then grinned. "Hah! You must be an idiot or somethin', huh?"

At that very moment, multiple shots echoed in the skies.

Panicked, the Satan police ducked for cover.

The man thought something felt strange. He looked down by his side and noticed the girl was missing. Confused, he looked left and right, and then behind him.

"What're you looking for?" Gohan chimed in.

The man turned his attention to the Golden Warrior only to see the little girl in his arms, unharmed.

He grit his teeth and snarled in anger. "Fuck you! When did you grab her?"

Gohan merely smirked in response, putting the girl down.

He then muttered. "I should've brought you to the police to be locked up for good when I had the chance."

The Super Saiyan lunged forward and in a flash, the man was down with a swift kick to his head.

Just before Gohan was about to administer another blow, the man cried out. "Wait! Stop!" He coughed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

With a devious grin, the man opened up his jacket to reveal a bomb strapped around his waist.

Gohan's eyes widened.

'_This… this guy is insane! Was he planning to blow himself up all along?'_

He then envisioned what might have happened if Videl faced this man on her own. Angered, Gohan balled his hands up into fists.

In the heat of his anger, he grabbed the man's collar, hoisting him up from the ground.

"H-hey! L-let go of me! Or else I'll detonate you along with everyone around here!"

Gohan slowly levitated into the air, his grip still on the culprit. The man panicked, absolutely shocked that the Golden Warrior was rising up off the ground.

As the man struggled to try to get away from his grip, Gohan grinned. "Where do you think you're going?" He pointed downwards.

The man looked down. He must have been hundreds of feet up off the ground. "H-h-h-holy s-s-shit!" Somewhat regaining his composure, the man glared at Gohan. "S-so, what are you gonna do, huh? Drop me? Kill me on impact? Don't forget I got a bomb that could blow up the entire area!" He nervously laughed.

"No."

The man cocked an eyebrow.

Gohan's face became stone cold. "If you're gonna off yourself, detonate it. Now." He slyly grinned. "And kill me. If you can, that is."

Angered by his taunt, the culprit narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. "You really piss me off, you know that? I was gonna save this for that stupid girl to show up, but killing you along with me would be just as nice!"

The man reached for his waist and pressed the detonation button with a psychotic grin plastered on his face.

From the ground, the Satan police watched as the sky suddenly burst into an explosion. Onlookers screamed in terror.

A moment passed and the smoke began to clear away. The police tried to make out the figure in the sky.

The Golden Warrior emerged from the smoke unscathed.

And he carried in his arm the unconscious, battered up culprit.

Stunned, the police looked on as Gohan landed to the ground. He dropped the man in front of them and signaled that it was their mess to clean up now.

Gohan flew up into the sky without another word. Once out of sight, he landed on the roof of a nearby building. He suddenly sensed a small Ki heading his way. Staring at the direction it was spotted, he watched a yellow aircraft gain in.

Gohan smiled, watching Videl approach in her jetflyer. He levitated himself off the roof making sure he could be seen.

Videl spotted a hovering man, immediately detecting that he was Gohan. She landed her jetflyer on the roof of the building and stepped out.

She smiled. "I take it you took care of the whole situation, did you?"

Gohan nodded.

Videl crept over to the edge of the building, looking for City Hall.

"You can't see it from here. Too many buildings in the way."

Videl squeaked, startled to feel Gohan's hand reach around her waist. He hoisted her up in his arms. With that, he flew off the building, towards the scene of the crime.

The cerulean-eyed girl looked down once she spotted City Hall. She observed the Satan police clearing the area from the remaining bystanders. She then spotted the culprit get cuffed and placed in one of the police vehicles.

She smiled in relief. "Thank god that's over with. I was starting to get sick of that guy."

Videl then looked up over at Gohan. She suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach.

Being held up in the sky in his arms again brought back the nostalgic feelings she felt when he was disguised as the Great Saiyaman. Alternatively, now he was poised as the Golden Warrior.

She buried her face into his large chest, mentally taking note this was much better than before, what with his bare skin exposed from wearing his Gi.

"Gohan."

He looked down at her, questioning her with his eyes.

"I didn't get to say this back at the house."

She flushed.

"I really like you, too."

* * *

><p>End, chapter 11.<p>

A/N: Finally! Mutual liking! Yay.

I hope you enjoyed reading, I was having some difficulty here and there.

Leave your comments, criticisms, and even suggestions if you'd like. I take them all into account as I write, they are much appreciated!

I'll post a new chapter as soon as I can get to it.


	12. Chapter 12 LEMON

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 12**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

Sexual content like in **this** chapter.

* * *

><p>A few months passed since Gohan and Videl finally exposed their feelings to each other. Although the two did not make anything official of it, they were certainly what one would consider, dating.<p>

Academically, the duo was almost finished with their English project. With all the information gathered, all they needed was a presentation plan. Something Gohan was focused on while the two were at the library… where his counterpart, not so much.

Videl dragged out a long sigh, tapping her foot over and over. She knew their presentation date was soon, but she couldn't get her mind off something else.

Someone else.

She looked over, glaring at the demihuman sitting next to her.

She was rather upset their relationship hadn't pushed over the limit of merely kissing and groping each other. She certainly enjoyed the steamy and lustful sessions she and Gohan had together – don't get her wrong – but she wanted more.

Too bad every time she hinted, every time she begged in her sexiest voice she could possibly make, Gohan wouldn't.

Videl couldn't grasp why he was so hesitant. At first, she thought he was shy, or embarrassed. That he didn't feel ready for it. But when she thought back to that recent time…

That recent time when she lay on his bed, with him lying on top of her, the time she could feel his chest expanding as his hot breath trailed her flat stomach… He was placing kisses down from her nipples to her belly button. His hands gripped her pelvis before they roamed down the side of her legs and up her inner thighs.

Videl felt hot in between her legs as she envisioned back to when Gohan bunched her panties to one side before he stroked his fingers against her wet entrance. Her eager entrance.

She remembered loving every waking moment of it.

How his fingers gently brushed up and down and then circled her clit. How ecstasy ran through her veins when he pushed them inside her, stroking her tightening walls. And how he lowered his head and suckled on her sensitive bulb as he continued to thrust.

Videl remembered when Gohan lifted his head up and looked at her. His eyes were of a nature she had never seen before. Dark, lust-driven eyes. Eyes that spoke out, that there was no going back.

She swore he was going to fuck her that night.

But he didn't.

"Videl, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

The pig-tailed girl came back to reality. "Huh?"

"You look like you need to pee…" Gohan pointed at her lap.

Videl didn't realize that while she was visualizing that pleasurable night, she was rubbing her thighs together as the heat and wetness in between her legs built up.

Her face exploded into a crimson red. "S-shut up! Mind your own business."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, in much valid confusion.

"OK, well, let's take a break anyway. I'm starting to get sick of all this superhero nonsense we need to present." Gohan leaned back in his chair.

"'Sick of all this superhero nonsense'? Wow, Gohan, didn't think I'd live the day to hear that come out of your mouth. I mean, you got Bulma to fix your watch pretty quickly after it broke so you could play superhero as the Great Saiyaman again." Videl giggled.

He blushed as a guilty smile crept over his face. "It wasn't **that** quick."

The couple tended to mess with each other a lot in this aspect. They were always seen joking and playing around with their words, "picking fights" with each other, which always ended in a chuckle.

Since Videl's discovery of Gohan's secrets, the tension between the two seemed to vanish.

However in Videl's eyes, there was a different kind of tension that still needed to be dealt with. She just didn't know how to coax the half-Saiyan into having his way with her without having to have to rape him herself.

She needed a plan. But what?

'_Maybe some romance will do the trick.'_

She noticed the two always ended up fooling around out of nowhere. They would be sitting, watching TV and before they knew it, they were grinding against each other. Or a quick loveable peck on the lips quickly turned into a sloppy, tongue-tangled make-out session.

Of course, what with this being her first relationship, Videl wasn't sure how to go about 'romancing' Gohan in any other way.

Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey, Videl," Gohan began to say with a small blush, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over this weekend."

Videl looked at him quizzically. "What's with the formality? Usually kinda just turns out that we hang out on the weekends anyway, doesn't it?"

"That's true… but, uh, well, it's my birthday, and, um, I wanted to spend it with you." He averted his gaze as heat rose to his cheeks.

Videl looked at him in surprise. She had no idea his birthday was just days away. A warm smile enveloped her expression. "Of course, Gohan, I'd love to spend your birthday with you. I didn't know yours was coming up."

The pig-tailed girl then slyly grinned to herself.

'_This is my perfect chance!'_

* * *

><p>End, chapter 12.<p>

A/N: Sorry, readers. I know this chapter is extremely short, but this is where I wanted to end it before the next one, hehe.

Unfortunately I'm beginning to get swamped with work, school and my personal life. I do have an ending planned for this fic, I'm just not sure how soon it will end. I guess I will find out along with you guys as I continue to write! I would rather want to end it soon than let it drag on for months and let the plot carry away completely.

I will attempt to get the next chapter up as soon as I can – as you can tell, it is quite possibly a Lemon scene :)

Comments, criticisms, and suggestions are always appreciated.

Thank you for reading; it's a great feeling to see there are many interested in my story!


	13. Chapter 13 LEMON

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 13**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

Seeeeexxxual. Here. Right here.

* * *

><p>Videl was more than excited to spend the day with Gohan – and on his birthday, no less. As she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, she felt a smile creep up to her face as she thought about the handsome boy she could call her boyfriend.<p>

'_How am I going to go about doing this?'_ She pondered. Videl was determined to find a way to finally break the barrier of their physical relationship.

It was hard enough that Gohan was an easily embarrassed person. And somewhat naïve. But she knew he just couldn't possibly be naïve enough to miss the hints she had in mind to lay out when she sees him.

Clenching her fists around her bed sheets as her eyes gleamed, Videl decided she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Saturday finally came around.

Videl prepared herself before she headed off to Gohan's. She didn't want to present herself as overly flashy, but wanted to wear something more flattering than her usual getup. She frowned as she looked inside the drawers of her dresser. Being from such a wealthy family, one would think the cerulean-eyed girl had mountains of outfits to pick from. But being the tomboy she was, Videl discovered her options were more limited than she anticipated.

"Hm… Damnit, why don't I have more clothes? I should have gone shopping with Erasa all those times she begged me to come along with her."

She dug deeper into her dresser.

Nothing.

She walked over to her closet and rummaged through, searching desperately.

Videl then eyed a dress at the very back end of her closet. She had completely forgotten about it, remembering that she only wore it once for one of her father's parties.

It was a simple pin-up dress. A deep navy blue with white polka-dots, accented with a black high-waist band. She adored its sweetheart neckline and flared skirt.

She then frowned, wondering if it would be too flashy. Too noticeable.

'_Wait a minute; I __**want**__ to be noticeable, right?'_ She argued in her head.

But there was still something lingering in her mind that was preventing her from fully agreeing with herself to wear it to Gohan's.

She just. Really. Wasn't used to wearing dresses.

Videl reminisced back to the time she wore it at her father's dinner party. How awkward she felt, and how she wobbled from room to room in the foreign footwear they called heels. Nevertheless, she couldn't deny how pretty she felt, and how flattering the dress looked on her figure.

She decided to suck it up. Pulling the dress out from her closet, she eyed it. She then pulled out a pair of black leggings from her dresser. She slipped the outfit on and sized herself in the mirror. Swaying her hips side to side, she watched the skirt of the dress flutter.

Smiling, she was content with her pick.

It was just a matter of what shoes to wear. She certainly wasn't going to try to impress him in heels. She couldn't even impress herself if she tried. Her yellow or green boots would look horrific with the dress. She then laid her eyes on a pair of simple black flats.

'_Perfect.'_ She thought as she slipped them on.

Just as she was about to exit her bedroom, she caught herself in the mirror. She paused, staring at herself. Furrowing her eyebrows, she pulled the clips out of her hair and let her pigtails fall.

Videl smirked as she looked at herself, mentally pepping herself up for the upcoming evening.

While Videl was frantically preparing herself to spend the day with her favorite half-Saiyan, Gohan had been relaxing, taking it easy in his room. He leaned against the backboard of his bed in his Gi – which he had slipped on earlier due to the fact it was just so much more comfortable than his normal clothes.

Staring into nothingness with his arms behind his head, Gohan pondered when Videl would be arriving. He smiled to himself, content that he was going to be able to spend his birthday with the girl he liked most. Loved, even.

Closing his eyes, he wondered how the day would pan out. He didn't have a solid plan for the two, and was hoping things would just turn out the way it always turned out being with Videl – pretty freakin' awesome.

Gohan's eyes shot open as he felt a familiar Ki approach his home. In excitement, he hopped off his bed and headed to the front door, ready to greet the blue-eyed girl he had been expecting.

He opened the door as Videl was hopping off her jetflyer. He cocked his eyebrow in amusement, seeing her in a dress for the first time.

"Hi, Videl. Wow, you didn't have to dress up, you know." He blushed. "It's, uh, just you and me today."

He eyed her outfit. A strapless, high-waist cocktail dress that flared elegantly at her knees. The aquatic color of her outfit decorated her eyes perfectly.

Videl grinned. "Well, it's your birthday, regardless. I wanted to present myself nicely as part of your gift."

Gohan let out a sheepish smile, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh, what's the other part of my gift?"

She smiled coyly, her eyes gleaming.

"Let me show you."

With that, Videl took his hand and led him inside his own home, to his bedroom.

Videl gestured he sit on his bed. She quietly closed the door and turned around, gazing intently and the half-Saiyan.

Gohan could feel his palms getting sweaty as he nervously played with the bed sheets under him.

She then took a step away from the door and planted her feet. Reaching behind her, Gohan watched as he heard a slow zipping noise.

Videl's dress crumpled to her feet.

Mouth agape, Gohan couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Sure, the two have messed around with each other in the nude before, but for some reason, this was different. The way Videl was presenting herself was all too sexy.

All too seductive.

Finally managing to find his vocal cord, Gohan let out a small, nervous laugh. "No bra, no panties? Heh, you came here with a plan in mind, didn't you?"

Videl smirked in response.

She crept up towards him slowly.

Her nude body directly in front of him, Gohan leaned back as Videl brought one of her knees up onto the bed, between his legs. She planted her hand on his chest and pushed him down, his back completely against the mattress.

Gohan watched the raven-haired goddess crawl on both knees and straddle his hips. She lowered her head, cradling herself in the crevice of his neck as her tiny hands roamed his torso.

He gasped, startled to suddenly feel pressure on his groin. He watched Videl's ass circle around as her hips danced against his hardening bulge. He felt her soft lips trail around his neck, kissing, sucking, and biting him like a hungry vampire.

Gohan so wanted to grab her ass. He wanted to roam his hands around her nude body and touch her smooth, soft skin.

But he couldn't for some reason. It felt as if his hands were a thousand tons too heavy.

Videl trailed her finger down from his chest down to his abdomen. She traced the crevices of his muscles over his Gi, circling around his belly button. She then crept her hand downwards and gently grabbed his erect member through the cloth.

Gohan let out a deep groan as his breath quickened. He felt her palm smother his groin so lovingly. Her fingers traced around his shaft, feeling the thickness of his manhood.

He growled, taken by surprise as he felt her thumb playfully roll over the tip of his cock.

"Gohan!"

The half-Saiyan bolted up from his bed.

He blinked a couple times, attempting to figure out what was going on.

'_A dream…'_

Again.

Gohan grumbled.

This must have been the fifth or sixth time he had such a lust-driven dream of Videl, ever since the two hit it off.

He pushed at his groin, attempting to soften the erection in his pants.

"What?" He called back.

"Videl's here. Be a gentleman and hurry up, it's rude to keep a girl waiting!" He heard his mother call out.

Gohan rustled his hair.

'_How the hell am I supposed to act like a 'gentleman' when I just dreamed __**that**__?'_

The half-Saiyan had been conflicted by his recent dreams. Most were much more explicit than the one he had just experienced, and all felt too real to be a mere production of his imagination.

However, he was conflicted each time he and Videl ended up in foreplay. As much as he wanted to drive his throbbing manhood inside her, he wasn't sure if it was the right time.

Gohan didn't want to be driven by a lustful dream – he wanted their first time to be perfect. He just couldn't find the right time to declare as, well, 'perfect'.

He waited a minute before he exited his room so that the lust subdued from his very vivid imagination.

He peered down the hallway from his door. He noticed a blue skirt fluttering at the corner of the hallway, where the front door happened to be.

Gohan gulped, wondering if his dream was an omen.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 13.<p>

A/N: Naughty Gohan and his imagination. :)

**Another** Lemon scene soon? Perhaps…

Thanks for reading; comments, criticisms, suggestions, etc. are all appreciated!


	14. Chapter 14 LEMON

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 14**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

Lemonsexstuff.

* * *

><p>Gohan turned the corner at the end of the hallway and set his eyes to the front door. He gazed at the raven-haired girl standing in front of him, taking note of her more feminine composure.<p>

It took a moment for him to finally speak up.

"W-wow, Videl, hi. You… you look really pretty," he stammered, blushing as he sized her in her polka-dot dress, her hair flowing freely.

Feeling a blush creep up to her cheeks as well, Videl looked down, slightly embarrassed that Gohan was staring at her so hypnotically.

She then brought her head up, smiling. "Happy birthday, Gohan."

He sheepishly laughed in reply, showing off his goofy smile. Gohan cleared his throat as he peered at Videl from the corner of his eyes.

'_Damn, Videl looks even more amazing here than when I envisioned her in my dream…'_ He reminisced back to his lustful imagination.

He immediately swatted his thoughts away in his poor attempt to avert his attention from his heated dream. Gohan knew that if he were to think back to all the times he dreamt of Videl and him grinding their naked bodies together, stroking and caressing each other… thrusting his hard member into her dripping, tight…

No.

He had to stop.

"U-uh, Videl. Let's go outside!" Gohan's voiced, weakly. He needed some fresh air.

The two walked out to the open fields where months ago he had explained Ki to her for their English project. Videl smiled, thinking back to that surreal experience. Since her discovery about him, Gohan had taught her to manipulate her own Ki to be able to fly on her own. Although she was still a novice, Videl was able to levitate herself several feet off the ground.

"What did you want to do outside, Gohan?" She asked curiously.

Videl was hoping they were in his home. In his bedroom. But she didn't mind. She had all day to execute her plan.

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. It was hard to look at Videl. Her dress certainly made the difference in her appearance. Not to mention her hair was down – something he rarely saw her do.

"Uh, h-how's your flying coming along? You been practicing?" He blurt out, having nothing else to back himself with.

"Yeah, I'm getting better!" Videl answered with a victorious grin.

At that, she focused on her Ki and her feet left the ground. Gohan watched Videl rise into the sky, higher and higher, until she was far above the trees.

"Wow, Videl, nice! You've definitely gotten much better. Looks like you've gotten used to controlling your Ki at this point." He praised her.

Gohan pushed off the ground and flew up, catching up to her. The two grinned as they met eye to eye with each other. He circled her once, and then backed up a little, eyeing the girl. He was impressed – for a human who was once oblivious to Ki, Videl did not take long to learn to control it and eventually fly in such a short time.

As he eyed her, he also took note once more of her appearance. He felt like he was in a trance, looking at her. Her hair flowing with the currents of the wind, and her bangs shifting across her forehead. Her piercing blue eyes stood out even more with the navy dress she was wearing. The dress that so elegantly fluttered with the breeze. Gohan caught himself frowning at the fact she was wearing leggings underneath, rather than being a little bold and showing off her legs. However, he knew not to expect that from a tomboy like Videl.

Videl suddenly began to fall to the ground.

Eyes widening, Gohan quickly maneuvered himself and caught her in mid-air. He pulled her back closer to him, tightening his grip around her side.

Videl opened her eyes, realizing what had just happened. She looked up and behind herself, at Gohan.

He smiled as the concern washed off his face. "Looks like you still need some practice."

Videl attempted to control her Ki again. Just before she began to fly out of Gohan's arm, he took his other arm and wrapped it around her torso, pulling her back.

"H-hey! Gohan, let go!" Videl furrowed her brow, struggling.

She shot a menacing look up at him, only to see a playful smirk on his face.

He hugged her tighter as he lowered his head to rest on her shoulder. Closing his eyes, he felt her hair gently whip against his face, inhaling the lemony scent that permeated his senses.

Despite his attempts to deter his mind from the vivid dreams he's had, Gohan couldn't help but want to hold the raven-haired girl in his arms. He truly loved her. Besides, he certainly thought that actually holding her was much better than his imagination.

Gohan then twirled Videl around so that she faced him, keeping his grip around her waist as they 'stood' there, high in the sky.

"Gohan…" Videl practically whispered, blushing.

Slowly, he brought his head down to meet her lips.

Mesmerized by his touch, his kiss, his strong body holding her up, Videl completely forgot about her plan to seduce him. Seems she had already seduced him the moment she walked into his home.

As Videl pushed into the kiss deeper, Gohan bit her bottom lip and gently tugged. He then slipped his tongue out and welcomed himself inside her mouth, wrestling against her own.

Videl hadn't realized that during their tongue-filled kiss, Gohan had maneuvered the two from the spot they had been levitating to a plateaued area farther from his home. It only hit her, literally, when she hit her back against a hard surface. Opening her eyes, she noticed he had backed her into a cliff wall, high in the sky.

Gohan released his lips from hers and trailed his kisses over to her jaw, reaching up to nibble her earlobe, and back down to suckle on her sweet neck.

Videl gasped as she felt his warm and wet kisses glide against her sensitive skin. She rustled her fingers in his unruly hair, pushing his head in against her neck and collarbone.

Gohan let his hands roam from her waist, up her side and down her hips. He finally settled his grip down just below her bosom. Agitated in anticipation, Videl cupped his hand with hers and guided him on top of her breast.

Eagerly complying, Gohan squeezed her soft mound and began to knead it with his skilled fingers, forcing a small moan out from Videl's lips. Her fingers grasped his hair firmly, tugging and then pushing his head against her body. Gohan lowered his head and gazed at her chest. The sweetheart neckline on her dress pushed her breasts together, creating the lovely cleavage his eyes were glued to.

Videl suddenly let out a squeak as she felt Gohan's hand squeeze her butt. He managed to keep her hoisted up in the air by cupping her ass with one hand and kneading upwards on her breast with the other, pressing her back against the cliff. Although, Gohan began to notice he was putting less effort into keeping Videl in the air, as he sensed her utilizing her own Ki to keep herself afloat.

He grinned, realizing she was much more skilled with her Ki than he thought, what with his distracting hands and lips devouring her body.

Gohan refocused his attention on the lovely visage in front of him – her breasts. He lowered his head and kissed her cleavage, continuing to caress her mounds with his hand. He squeezed gently before he took his fingers and pinched her nipple through her clothes. Videl threw her head back in delighted surprise.

Videl's head was spinning with lust. She never felt this type of pleasure during foreplay with Gohan – it was a whole new sensation to be high in the sky as he groped her delicate body. Managing to regain some senses, Videl crept her hand down his chest and abdomen, and grazed his hardening member with her fingers, massaging him with her palm.

For a split second, the adrenaline inside her pumped drastically as she suddenly felt like she was falling.

Gohan had almost lost control of his own Ki from her delicate touch, loosening his grip on her at the same time. Regaining control of his Ki, Gohan firmly held Videl's waist and grinned faultily, noticing her surprised expression.

Videl smirked back, realizing that **she** was the cause of the loss of his control. Teasingly, she took her hand and firmly caressed his groin, wrapping her whole hand around the size of his member and stroked him through the fabric.

Keeping her own body levitated, she watched as Gohan shut his eyes as he let out a deep growl from his throat. His grip weakening around her waist. His body slowly falling from where he stood afloat.

Realizing that Videl was toying with him, he shot her a devious smirk before he hoisted her by her waist and quickly flew up to the top of the cliff he had her backed up to. He sat her on the edge as he continued to levitate.

Gohan stared at her with his onyx eyes and playfully grinned as he murmured against her ear, "You may have had the upper hand back there, but I'll see to it that I make you scream my name."

Videl shot her eyebrows up, surprised, and delightfully shocked to hear Gohan speak to her in such a manner she had never heard him speak before. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping he had in mind what she planned from the start – to fuck her.

Her thoughts were blissfully interrupted as she shivered at the feel of his hands roaming from her sides to her breasts. She craned her head back, allowing him to suckle on her neck. She felt one of his hands travel around her back and up her spine, feeling for the zipper of her dress. In one swift movement, Videl felt the warm wind hit her bare back as her dress flapped open.

Blushing, she allowed the straps to her dress fall from her shoulders, revealing the beautiful mounds Gohan's hands and eyes had been lusting for. He watched as the fabric revealed her perky nipples in slow motion, grinning at the fact that Videl wasn't wearing a bra.

With no time to waste, Gohan dove his head down to her breast. He slipped his tongue out and slowly grazed over her erect nipple, kneading her other breast and pinching her nipple with his hand. Videl gasped, letting out a long moan as she threw her head back, thrusting her chest forward, pushing her breasts further into his mouth and hand. He continued to lick her nipple as his lips enveloped her breast, kissing and suckling.

Gohan brought himself up to the surface of the plateau and kneeled, hovering over the girl he continued to ravish. Videl took this chance to slip her hand under him and massage his groin like she did moments before, circling and stroking him through his Gi. She felt his deep moan reverberate against her skin, causing herself to moan out.

Gohan halted from pleasuring Videl any further and gazed into her eyes as he began to stand up, offering her his hand. She stood up with him, allowing her dress to completely fall off her body. Gohan undid the sash to his Gi and allowed the upper half fall to his waist. He planted a firm kiss on her luscious lips then knelt down, hugging her waist, letting his hands fall to her plump rear.

His fingers traced the lining of her leggings across her pelvis and pulled them down, kissing her belly as he assisted her in removing the clothing.

Videl felt the heat in her cheeks rise as she bashfully watched Gohan trail kisses around the lining of her panties.

Before he could manage to trail his kisses closer to her heated, wet core, Videl bent over a little, guiding Gohan to stand up. She stood on her tip-toes to plant a kiss on his lips, her tongue playfully tangling with his.

She then took his place and knelt down in front of him. She pulled the rest of his Gi off and stared lustfully at the bulge underneath his boxers. Slowly, she wrapped her hands around the elastic band and pulled his boxers down.

Videl's eyes widened as she set eyes on his fully erect member. She crept her fingers around the base of his member and slowly tugged his shaft up to the tip. She watched as Gohan grit his teeth as a lustful growl escaped his lips. She took her thumb and circled the tip of his cock, shifting her palm around the thickness of his shaft.

"Ahh… fuck," Gohan hoarsely moaned as his breathing became erratic, his eyelids becoming heavier.

Smirking at the sight of Gohan's inability to keep control of himself, Videl brought her lips to the tip and shot her tongue out, circling his member. As she heard an elongated moan come from him, she engulfed his shaft with her whole mouth, bobbing her head back and forth, letting her tongue explore while tightening her lips around his manhood.

Gohan thought he was going to go insane from the ecstatic pleasure enveloping his body. He could feel his member throbbing inside Videl's wet mouth.

"V-Videl…" Gohan managed to pant out.

He placed his hand on the back of her head, playing with her hair as he watched her bob her head, pleasuring his cock. He then shifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder, bringing his other hand over onto her other shoulder. Hesitantly, Gohan pushed Videl back, forcing her mouth to release his throbbing member.

Immediately, he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, causing her to moan inside his own. Gohan fell on top of Videl as he explored her eager mouth with his tongue.

He snuck his hand down her body and slipped his fingers in her panties. Without hesitation, Gohan thrust his finger inside her wet core.

Videl threw her head back, crying out in immense pleasure. She felt his finger wiggle inside her, making a "come hither" motion towards her belly. She arched her back and violently threw her head side to side.

Gohan smirked as he watched her writhe in pleasure. He slipped his finger out and removed her panties. Trailing kisses along her stomach, he pried her legs wide open with his hands and lowered his head.

He watched her sweet nectar drip from her folds before he dove his tongue down and lapped at her dripping entrance. Videl felt the wet muscle graze against her clitoris, causing her to moan aloud as she gripped the half-Saiyan's hair.

"Mm, fuck, Gohan… Ahh…"

Videl felt a pleasurable shiver crawl up her spine as she felt a small laugh reverberate against her entrance. She could tell Gohan was enjoying this.

Videl managed to frown despite the immense pleasure riding up in between her legs. She stared intently at the boy eating her up. Bringing his head up, she cupped his face with her hand and looked him in the eye.

"Gohan. Fuck me."

* * *

><p>End, chapter 14.<p>

A/N: Will he? :)

Thank you for reading, I will update when I can.


	15. Chapter 15 LEMON

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 15**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

More lemonsexstuff. Like sex stuff.

* * *

><p>There was a pause of silence between the two lovers.<p>

Those two words echoed in Gohan's mind.

'_Fuck me.'_

Just thinking about it made his breath erratic. His chest heaved in and out.

His eyes glazed over Videl's panting body to her lustful eyes.

He grit his teeth as his mind soared through all the erotic dreams he's had of the beautiful girl lying naked beneath him. He so wanted to make those dreams come true. But when? Now?

Furrowing his eyebrows, Gohan was conflicted with his lust. _'I don't want to have sex with Videl because of my dreams… it just doesn't feel right…'_

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Gohan… please." He watched Videl's plump and swollen lips move as she whispered his name.

He gulped as he looked into her cerulean eyes. Eyes that gleamed as she looked into his own. Eyes heavy with lust. Eyes that spoke out – that she wanted him.

Could he ask for a more perfect moment? It just didn't seem possible. Here he was on his birthday, alone with the girl he most cherished, atop of a lone plateau deep in the beautiful mountains of the East Zone.

The warm breeze rustled through his hair.

Gohan was suddenly taken aback. He watched Videl's lust-driven expression slowly transform into an expression of loss.

Her eyes pleaded him. Her small lips began to curl into a frown.

Videl shot her arms around Gohan's neck and held him tight. She buried her face in the nook of his neck and took in his musky scent.

"Gohan..." She whispered against his skin.

The half-Saiyan was too baffled to respond to her tight hold. He peered down at the girl as he rest his cheek against her head.

"Gohan, I love you."

His eyes widened.

The two had never spoken those three words to each other. Until now. Gohan had told himself he loved Videl, but because of his sweet and easily embarrassed personality, he didn't want to say it without knowing she felt the same way.

It was now that he realized – that maybe **that** was what was conflicting him from engaging in anything further with Videl – rather than his impure imaginations.

Gohan felt a bright smile wash over his face. He was elated to hear her say it.

He finally wrapped his arms around her tiny figure and pulled her close against his chest. Burying his face in her hair, he whispered. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

Videl looked up at Gohan in attempt to validate his words with the expression on his face. She watched him smile at her gently as he lowered his head. Their noses touching. Their eyes locked on to one another.

"I love you too, Videl."

At that, he closed the gap and pushed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately.

A new warm sensation swirled around in Videl's stomach. Butterflies were soaring, and she couldn't be happier.

She felt one of Gohan's hands glide over from her back to underneath her thighs. His strong arms lifted her up as their tongues tangled with each other. Continuing to lavish Videl with heated and lustful kisses, Gohan levitated off the plateau and soared down, towards a canopy of tree tops.

Landing, he rest her body down on the soft grass under the blanket of trees. Videl basked in the warm sunlight creeping through the forest gaps.

Gohan lay his body on top of hers and gently kissed her forehead. Videl opened her eyes and looked into his.

Something changed.

Videl studied his face. His onyx eyes darkened into black holes. His expression, stone-cold. She could feel the lust emitting from his whole body.

Gohan lowered his head, leveling his eyes with hers. She felt his nose rub against hers as she watched his mouth move.

"Videl." He hoarsely whispered. "Are you sure?"

She could feel the heat between her legs intensify as she heard the lust escape from his lips.

Blushing, Videl nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She pulled his head in for another kiss. Gohan eagerly complied, slipping his tongue out, forcing her mouth to let him enter.

Gohan's hand roamed down across her breasts, trailing his fingers down her belly. He let them trail down further, grazing his fingertips along the inside of Videl's thigh downwards, then up, skipping over her core and trailing down again along her other thigh.

Videl winced in anticipation, hoping his fingers would land on her most sensitive spot.

Gohan then lay his whole palm against her awaiting entrance, pushing slightly against her bulb as he increased the pressure against her core with his fingers. Videl threw her head back, moaning, as this new sensation between her legs made her go crazy. Her insides throbbed as she felt his fingers massage her entrance. She could feel him toying with her; the tip of his finger just barely pushing inside of her wet walls.

Gohan watched Videl arch her back as she pushed her pelvis down, trying to force her whole body on his finger so that she could feel him deep inside of her.

He smirked, knowing that her attempt was fruitless.

Quickly, Gohan replaced his dripping fingers with the tip of his member. Videl gasped as she felt the thickness of his tip graze against her wet entrance.

Gohan bent down, placing a kiss on her trembling lips. He could tell she was suddenly beginning to feel nervous.

In an attempt to keep her mind at ease, he cupped her breast with his hand and massaged it, flicking her perked nipple with his thumb.

Gohan felt Videl moan inside his mouth.

He took his throbbing member and pushed through her wet entrance. Filling her tight core with the length of his shaft. He pushed his lips harder against hers, muffling her ecstatic scream.

He could feel her hips trembling against his pelvis. He could feel her lips widening against his own, in an attempt to cry out the mix of pain and pleasure.

With much needed effort, Gohan froze in place, his member inside of Videl, waiting for her tense body to relax. He watched her as her brows began to unfurrow, the creases formed along her shut eyes diminished.

Gohan hoarsely grunted in surprise.

Videl had wrapped her legs around his waist and shoved him deeper inside of her.

He grinned, staring into her lustful gaze, noting that Videl was much stronger at dealing with the pain than he anticipated.

Videl began to grind her hips upwards, riding his shaft as she moaned in between her erratic breathing.

"Ah… fuck…"

Gohan growled as he tensed his body at the sensational pleasure building up in his groin. He halted Videl's movement by gripping his hands on her dancing pelvis. He then began to thrust inside of her at the rhythm she had initially created.

Videl threw her head side to side, craning her neck as far back as she could. Her cries were overloaded with immense lust and pleasure.

She could feel his thick manhood throbbing inside of her as he pulled in and out of her tightening walls. She thought she was going to go insane.

Videl squealed, feeling a shuddering sensation ride up from her core to her belly. Gohan had shifted his hand down from her pelvis so that his thumb could caress her sensitive bulb as he continued to thrust his manhood inside of her.

Gohan could feel her walls squeezing his member tighter and tighter. He grit his teeth as a low growl escaped from his throat. He pulled her hips up, grinding against her harder and harder. Deeper and deeper.

Videl's hands roamed from Gohan's chest to his back. She clawed at his shoulders as she moaned.

"Ah… Gohan! Mm… fuck, don't stop!"

Gohan could feel Videl hoisting her own body up against his, closing any gap that was left between the two.

He could feel the friction against his member intensify as he thrust in and out.

"V-Videl…"

She managed to open her eyes to look into his.

Videl could see the overpowering lust in his eyes, his mouth gasping and moaning. His sweat glistening as it dripped down his masculine body.

The sight of him made her even more wet.

"Oh, god, Gohan!"

Videl dug her fingers into his skin and threw her head back as she felt her walls squeeze him tighter than she could imagine. Her body violently shuddered as her walls vibrated against his length.

A deep growl escaped Gohan's lips as he felt the tremors vibrate along his shaft. The pleasure was unbearable. With a final thrust, he shoved himself inside her as deep as he could and climaxed. Videl's eyes widened as she felt his member enlarge inside of her before she felt a strange sensation shooting inside her walls.

Gohan let the weight of his own body take over and fell on top of the panting girl below him. He attempted to catch his breath before he pulled himself out of Videl and rolled off of her, onto his back. He pulled her limp body against his chest as he tightened his hold around her.

Videl smiled peacefully as she rubbed her cheek against his defined chest, loving his strong arms that enveloped her.

Seems she didn't need a plan to seduce Gohan, after all.

Videl didn't mind one bit.

* * *

><p>End, chapter 15.<p>

A/N: Lemons complete! I hope you all enjoyed reading them… a bit of a roll on the lemon scenes, chapter after chapter. But I envision that the next chapters will tone down the sex-craze and will be heading to the conclusion of this story. Maybe not? I'll have to see as I write.

Thank you for your kind reviews, please don't hesitate to criticize or suggest anything. Will update when I can.


	16. Chapter 16 FINAL

**American Superhero**

**Ch. 16 - FINAL**

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Mature. Language and sexual content

* * *

><p>"Videl, are you sure this is a good idea? What if they find out?"<p>

"Trust me, Gohan."

The half-Saiyan cocked an eyebrow as he eyed Videl's notes on their English presentation. It was the duo's turn to present their project tomorrow – something Gohan felt tremendously nervous about.

He was afraid one of his classmates might solve the identity of the two superheroes they planned to use in their presentation. Both of which would unveil but a single person. Him.

Gohan's mind flew all over the place as he imagined all the possibilities of what might happen if anyone were to find out. Would he become an outcast? Would the press be notified and hunt him down? Would his family's peace be destroyed? What if word were to come out that he was an alien? Maybe they would make a reality TV show of his life. Maybe they would somehow capture him for scientific research.

All because of an English presentation.

He shook his head, attempting to clear the most exaggerated fears he had concocted from his mind. He chuckled to himself in reassurance. There was no way any human could restrain him if they wanted to do DNA testing.

But more realistically, Videl would never back out of her word to keep his identity a secret. He loved her, and he knew she loved him. Things were certainly different now than it was back then. Back when Gohan was unclear of the pigtailed girl's intentions. Back before Videl knew of all his secrets. Before the two shared their first kiss together. Shared their first experience with lust together. With love together.

He had no reason not to trust her at this point.

With a final sigh, Gohan placed the piece of paper blueprinting their plan down on the table.

"Alright, Videl. I trust you."

A playful grin then formed on his face as his voice deepened. "But if **anybody** finds out, you're gonna get it!" Gohan reached for Videl and pulled her in by the waist, squeezing her sides. He laughed, watching her arms and legs flail about as she squealed.

She ripped herself out from his ticklish grip and swung her head around, glaring at him menacingly. It wasn't long until her frown quickly transformed into a defeated smile. She couldn't stay mad at him even if she tried. Her signature scowl was useless against him now. His charm and loving heart overpowered her defenses.

"OK, Gohan, whatever you say." She chuckled, rolling her eyes. "But for real now, let's get serious and practice this, so that there's no chance that we might slip and reveal your identity."

The two spent that evening perfecting their roles for their presentation.

"No, not like that, like this! Wait until I give you the cue, Gohan!"

"Er, like this?"

"No, you're too early! More like **this**."…

The next day rolled along.

The couple practiced their presentation routine one last time on the roof of the school before class was about to start.

Videl grinned. "I hope you're ready."

Gohan nodded as he swallowed hard.

Noticing his nervous composure, Videl smiled before she stood on her tip-toes to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

She stared into his eyes as her lips curled into a devious smirk. She then leaned in and practically whispered against his neck. "If we do well on our project today, I'll make sure to reward you with a tasty treat at my place later tonight."

Gohan shivered as he felt her moist lips brush against his skin. He never felt so determined to ace such a simple assignment before in his life. Nonetheless, it was also the most difficult assignment he's had to deal with in all his life.

English class proceeded, and the couple waited patiently for their teacher to prompt them to share their team project.

Finally acknowledged, the two got out of their seats up to the front of the class and presented their assignment.

"…And so when you compare the superheroes in America to the ones in Japan in a more global perspective, you can see that both cultures cherish similar depictions that represent their country as a whole: Powerful. Indestructible. For the common good of peace and justice." Videl finished off her final point.

A classmate raised his hand.

"The general claim of your presentation is fine and all, but I don't understand why you're comparing apples to oranges. Aren't all American superheroes just characters some comic book writer **created**?" He asked. "The superheroes of Satan City are all **real**. How can you justify comparing the Golden Warrior to the X-Men? Or the Great Saiyaman to Superman?"

Videl slyly grinned.

"Don't think that we were completely blindsided by this fact. We came prepared in case this skepticism arose. My fellow classmates, and teacher, Gohan and I did some investigating. As you all may know, the Great Saiyaman has become a strong ally of mine, helping me fight against crime throughout the city." She peered over at Gohan. "He was kind enough to unveil to me his deepest secret."

She dug into her pocket.

"This, my friends, is what makes Satan City's superheroes like Saiyaman **fake**."

She pulled Gohan's watch out and dangled it in front of the class for everyone to see.

"I was able to obtain this from the Great Saiyaman himself. This watch here is the device he uses in order to utilize super powers. The Great Saiyaman doesn't **actually** have superhuman abilities; he is just as fictional as Superman. This gadget here is the very source of his powers." She smirked. "And to prove it, Gohan here will wear the watch and show to you that he will suddenly acquire super strength!"

The whole class hushed attentively, as if Videl had just coerced all of them into a sales pitch.

Grinning, she handed over the watch to Gohan, nodding to him to proceed.

Nervously, Gohan scanned the classroom, feeling everyone's eyes on him. He fumbled with his watch and slowly slipped it on. He watched as all his classmates craned their necks forward, eyeing the gadget around his wrist.

"U-uh, I just want to say first and foremost, it is a complete and utter coincidence that the Great Saiyaman and I are the same height… and build… and that we might look a lot alike… But I'm not. We're not. I'mnotSaiyaman!" Gohan stammered as sweat dripped down his forehead.

Videl furrowed her brow and rolled her eyes. _'Just get it over with!'_

With that said, Gohan hesitantly pressed the activation switch to his disguise. In a flash, particles of the Great Saiyaman costume engulfed his body, wrapping him in the superhero's signature outfit, helmet and all.

Gasps emitted from the classroom.

Here he was, dressed in his Saiyaman costume for all his class mates to see. He nervously gulped as he sweat bullets, thinking there was no way that there wasn't going to be at least one person in this classroom that was going to catch on that he was, in fact, the superhero in question.

"…So, he's got a Saiyaman costume on. What's the big deal?" A student blurted out.

Videl walked over and opened the classroom door. She reached out and wheeled in a large piece of machinery, placing it in between Gohan and herself.

"This here, is what is called a punching machine. I was able to borrow this from the Tenkaichi Tournament my father helps fund. It's as simple as it sounds – you punch it, and it rates the strength of your punch."

She shot her arm out, pointing at the boy who just spoke. "Why don't you give this a try, Mr. Skeptic?"

The student frowned, slowly shrinking into his seat. He had no desire to display his weak punch.

Videl smirked. "Looks like someone's not up for the task. Any volunteers?"

Sharpner stood up with a grin. "Let me try."

He walked up to the machine and eyed it as he grounded himself in a stance. Taking a deep breath, Sharpner jabbed at the machine and watched as the numbers on the display screen began to fly.

106.

'Ooh's and 'aah's echoed throughout the classroom.

Smirking with satisfaction, Sharpner headed back to his seat without another word. He leaned over to Erasa, nudging her with his elbow as he snickered. "Twenty bucks says Gohan can't push over 90."

"Now Gohan here will punch the machine with the Great Saiyaman's disguise. The machine will tell us just how strong he is with this watch in comparison to the average person's punch."

Videl peered over at the disguised half-Saiyan in anticipation.

Gohan's mouth twitched as he nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. He stiffly walked over to the punching machine and gulped.

'_Here goes…'_

Before anyone could fully register what happened, Gohan's fist rammed into the machine, inevitably causing it to fly backwards and smash into the wall.

His classmates gazed at the crater caused by the smoke-spewing scrap of metal in utter disbelief. Their mouths agape, their eyes the size of dinner plates.

An uneasy silence filled the room.

Sharpner looked on at the smashed up device with his jaw to the floor. Erasa blinked a couple times, making sure she wasn't dreaming. She quickly turned to Sharpner and stuck her palm out as she grinned. "Looks like you owe me twenty!"

The English teacher finally managed to speak up. "U-uh, well, t-thank you, Gohan and Videl for your very informative presentation. It was, um, that was, uh, wow. Hm. Yes. You can go ahead and take a seat now."

Videl turned her head to the masked Gohan, making eye contact. The two smiled at each other in triumph. They had done it.

School ended. The student body began to pack their belongings. Gohan and Videl began to walk out the classroom.

"Gohan!"

The half-Saiyan turned around to see who was calling him. Erasa caught up with the couple, with Sharpner following close behind.

"Wow, Gohan, that was some **crazy** strength you showed off back there! I had no idea you were so strong." Erasa poked at him.

"Hmph. The only thing strong about that was the watch he was wearing." Sharpner huffed. "Let's see you try and punch another one of those machines without Saiyaman's help!"

Gohan nervously laughed in reply.

"G-Gohan!"

"Oh, Gohan!"

"Hi, Gohan!"

Befuddled, the boy looked around, only to see a crowd of girls beginning to form around him.

"Gohan, are you free, sometime?"

"Hey, Gohan, want to go to the movies with me?"

"I know a nice spot to have some coffee together. How about it, Gohan?"

Girls began to pester him one by one with questions. Clearly his display earlier caught the interest of several girls in his class, despite the fact they masked his strength as "fake".

Overwhelmed by the swarm of young and interested women, Gohan blushed as he began to sweat bullets, unsure of what to do. How to respond.

He felt a sudden tug at his arm drag him out of the enclosing crowd. Regaining his senses, he looked over, only to see a scowling pigtailed girl pull his arm.

The two managed to get to the roof of the school.

"Wow, thanks, Videl, I wasn't sure how to escape." Gohan sighed in relief.

Videl crossed her arms and huffed. "Looked to me like you were enjoying the attention."

Gohan scratched his head, slightly befuddled.

Finally realizing her jealousy, he grinned. He walked up to Videl and hugged her from behind. "Those girls bother you?" He asked her softly against her ear.

Videl scowled in denial. "Not one bit."

Gohan laughed internally as he took note of her poor attempt to mask her emotions. He found it quite adorable.

"C'mon, Videl, there's no need to get jealous – you know I love you."

Videl's cheeks turned pink as her scowl slowly began to wash off her face. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"Besides." Gohan hugged her tighter as he growled a soft whisper in her ear. "You told me you had a tasty reward waiting for me when we finished this presentation." He smirked. "Or was I mistaken?"

Videl could feel the heat rise to her blushing cheeks.

She turned around and faced Gohan. Her eyes gleamed as her lips curled into a smirk.

"No mistake."

* * *

><p>Fin.<p>

A/N: Tada?

I hope my ending wasn't disappointing to you, readers.

I'm very grateful to read all your kind reviews. This was my first official fanfic. I understand some of you have read the first fic I posted before American Superhero, A Game of Cat and Mouse. It was short, and honestly a preview of my writing for you all, just to see how well I could potentially pull it off. I may rewrite the fic in the future to make it long and plot-worthy to read.

But for now, I must focus on school, work, and life. It's beginning to suck the energy out of me!

Final reviews are much appreciated – comments, criticisms, etc. Thank you for reading American Superhero!


End file.
